Divergent High School
by DaisyFosterer
Summary: If the characters of Divergent went to modern day high school. Basically ideas from all of the other ones I have read with some of my own ideas. I don't own Divergent just the plot; some quotes aren't mine either.
1. Chapter 1

Tris's P.O.V.

"TRIS! WAKE UP!" I hear my brother, Caleb, yell, "You're going to be late for your first day of school!"

"Okay," I drowsily reply back.

I slowly climb out from under my warm, floral covers. I walk into my large closet and slip on a black, tie-up cropped hoodie. Then, I put on black, high-waisted leggings and my sequin, high top converse.

After getting dressed, I head into my bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. Then, I put on some foundation, blush, and mascara.

As I'm walking down the stairs, the amazing aroma of bacon flys up and hits me in the face. I rush down and step into our large kitchen and sit at the island. My mom hands me a plate of bacon, eggs, and a waffle while giving me a kiss on the top of my head. She tells me good morning and goes back to cooking. She always cooks breakfast for us, even though we have a private chef.

When I finish eating, I run up to my bedroom to grab my backpack. Then, I go downstairs and into the garage. I get into my shiny, black Porsche, pull out of the driveway and head to school. When I get there, I walk into the office to get my schedule and locker number. The receptionist, Tori, says that I have to turn in the combination I decide on by the end of the day. As I walk out of the office, I start scanning the locker numbers, trying to find which one is mine. I look at my schedule when I get close to the area of my locker. I hit something hard and am knocked to the ground. I look into some beautiful, ocean blue eyes, and am automatically mesmerised. I realize I have been staring and quickly get up, saying I'm sorry.

The guy I ran into says, "Hey, are you new here?"

I nod because I don't think I can talk, he is so hot!

He offers to show me around and I accept. He says his name is Four. It's kind of weird, but with those eyes, who cares? His locker is right next to mine, and while I'm setting my combination, he scans my schedule.

"Good news, we have the same schedule!" Four exclaimed.

Our first class, math, starts soon, so I grab my math book and let Four lead me to math. He tells me math is boring, but, luckily, the class is only 30 minutes long.

We walk into class just before the bell rings, and take the last two seats, in the back of the room. Four is on my right, and a pretty girl is on my left. She has dark brown hair and beautiful, tan skin.

While Mrs. Matthews is talking, she passes me a note. The note reads, "Hi! My name's Christina you look nice and seem to have met my friend, 4. Sit by me at lunch?" I sloppily reply, "Sure" and pass it back. She asks what my name is next, and I tell her. She tells me that we are going to be best friends, and although I doubt it, it will be useful to have someone today.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay I think I figured out how to do this now! Here's chapter 2 hope y'all enjoy! Feel free to review and give me suggestions I will try to include them but I may not get to it. This chapter is MUCH longer I had 5 or 6 chapters written out for this and then when I put it on here they weren't as long as I thought so here's 3 of those. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Divergent (wish I did) but I do own this plot and all quotes in this selection.**

Tris's P.O.V.

Christina wasn't in English, with I have directly before lunch, so I have to follow Four into the lunchroom. He takes me to his table, which is also Christina's. Christina introduces me to all of her friends when I sit down with my food. "Zeke and Uriah are brothers. Zeke's girlfriend, Shauna, Uriah's girlfriend, Marlene, and my boyfriend, Will." Christina points as she says everyone's name. Four seems to be the only one that isn't paired up, maybe I can change that.

I eat lunch and make small talk with the others, but I mostly listen to what they are saying. When lunch is over, I follow Four to Art, with Tori. She seems really cool because she refuses to be called anything but Tori. She tells us to draw the other person at our table. I start to draw Four and decide to do by shading, except for his eyes, which will be bright blue.

Tori comes behind us and gushes, "Wow, you two, those are the best drawings I've seen in a long time." I look over a Four's, and he seems to have captured me perfectly. I tell him how awesome it is and he tells me how great mine is. We head to gym when art is over and Christina is there. We change in the locker room with the other girls and when we walk out, Coach Amar announces that we will be running track today. I am excited because track is one of my strong points.

When we get to the football field, Coach has us line up. I am in the first lane, my favorite because I get to pass everyone quickly. When he blows his whistle I start running and don't slow until I have run around the track twice. I finish first, only to hear Coach gush about how fast I am. A minute after I finish, everyone else is and Coach Amar tells us our results. I come in first with Four as a close second. Everyone else was at least 15 seconds behind us.

On our way to our next, and final class, Four says, "You are the fastest person I've ever met and that is amazing! Um… do you, I mean you don't have to, but um… w-would you you know, like to go… o-" I interrupt what he is saying. "Of course, I'd love to go out with you Four!"

I get home and go to my bedroom to "work on homework" but I really end up daydreaming about my date with Four Friday. I decide to FaceTime him. He picks up almost immediately and we talk for two hours. Eventually, he asks if I want to he his girlfriend, and I answer yes! He wants to meet tomorrow morning by our lockers. I am so excited!

-The next morning-

Caleb yells at me to wake up again this morning, but I have already gotten dressed, showered, applied makeup, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, and eaten. I am about to head out the door when my mother starts to question my being up so early. I say that I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. I arrive at school 30 minutes early and walk to my locker. Less than five minutes later, Four walks up.

"Wow! You look stunning!" he exclaims, looking at my black, lace crop top, short, denim skirt, and white converse.

"Thanks! So what did you want to see me about?" I ask.

"Can I not just ask me girlfriend to meet me before class?" he asks.

"Yes…, but it sounded more important than that." I reluctantly reply.

He shakes his head. "Nope I just wanted to see you… and do this."

He leans in as he says the last part of his sentence. Before I know it, his lips are on mine. I stiffen at first, although I quickly melt into the kiss and pull back after about ten seconds to smile and look into his beautiful eyes.

We stand by the lockers for a little while longer, talking, until Christina walks up. She starts chattering away, something about a party the brothers (Zeke and Uriah) are throwing Saturday night. I tell her I will be there and she insists on coming over to my house and giving me a makeover. I am a little apprehensive at first because I usually try to keep people away from my house until I know we are friends. I don't want them to just be my friends because of my money.

It's Friday! I am so excited for my date tonight, but I know that the school day is not going to be short, so I just decide to put on comfy clothes. I throw on a tee-shirt, leggings, and my Nike tennis shoes. I get ready, eat breakfast, and head out the door. I drive to school, but as I am getting out of my car, so is Four, right beside me! Oh no! I think to myself. He's going to see that I have a Porsche and then he is going to only date me because I'm rich!

Four's P.O.V.

I start to get out of my McLaren, and see Tris getting out of her car beside me. I start to freak out. My dad is the mayor and we are filthy rich. I can't let Tris know yet. If I do she will only date me because of the money. Then, I realize that she is getting out of a Porsche. I relax. She has money, too.

I walk over and say hey to her and she looks momentarily scared until she actually looks at my car. She calms down and says, "So I'm not the only rich one around here, am I?"

"Nope," I reply, "and honestly, I am glad that you are now we don't have to worry about the other only dating us because of money." She laughs, and we walk into school hand-in-hand.

Tris's P.O.V

So, there is no threat with Four and the money thing. I wonder where it comes from. I decide to pass him a note asking since Mrs. Matthews is giving us a lecture over… some math something. The note reads, "Just curious wheres ur money from?" I pass the note and pretend to be paying attention to the class.

When I get it back, Four has written back, "Dad's mayor u?"

I write, "Mom owns magazine and shes a model."

We walk into the cafeteria and sit with 'the gang.' I eat and listen to Uriah and Zeke being hilarious and telling jokes like they like to do. By the time lunch is over, my stomach hurts from laughing so much. Gym was pretty boring, as all we did was a bunch of push ups and sit ups. The most interesting thing was when Coach Amar yelled at me to sit on Four's back so he could "teach" everyone else what a push up is.

 **A/N Thanks for reading and all the nice reviews. I am about to put up another Divergent Fanfiction but this one will include Twilight click on my profile to read.**

 **-T**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Third** **Chapter! Please review and give me more ideas for a continuation of Candor or Dauntless. Enjoy!** **:)**

Four says he wants to pick me up for our date instead of us meeting there, so I have to text him where I live. It turns out he lives just down the road from me. Christina dropped by my house to give me a makeover before my date. She spent 2 hours on my hair and makeup. When she finally finished, I was instructed to look into the mirror at her "masterpiece." I had to admit, I looked amazing in the golden eyeshadow, natural curls, and the midnight blue, glittery dress, that hugged me in all the right places. I didn't even look like a twelve-year-old anymore. Christina is a miracle worker!

I heard Four's rough voice downstairs talking to Caleb. I looked at Christina and she gave me a little nod. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. Four's jaw was dropped, his chin practically hitting the floor. I had to admit, he looked even hotter, if that was possible. I finished walking down the stairs, and Four recovered, bouncing to the door so he could open for me.

"M'lady," he said as he opened the large, mahogany door. He rushed to open his car door for me, too. He got in the other side, but when I asked where we were going, he still wouldn't answer me.

We pulled into the parking lot of a fancy restaurant called Cafe la Caille. It overlooked what used to be Lake Michigan. It was absolutely beautiful. Four and I walked in and sat at the table he had reserved for us. The air out was a little chilly, so Four asked if I wanted him to get an inside table I said no and he offered me his jacket. I reluctantly accepted the offer, knowing he would end up cool, too.

The night ended, and as Four dropped me off at my door, and I quietly asked what his real name is. He just shook his head and said, "All in good time, Trissy," I raised an eyebrow at the name, but then just giggled. When I started into the house, Four grabbed my wrist, holding me back and kissed me. I kissed him back, said goodnight and walked in the house, smiling to myself.

-Saturday about 6 p.m.-

Christina comes over to get me ready for the party. It doesn't start for another 3 hours, and I complain to her. She just ignores me and starts with the makeup. Tonight, she goes for a smokey eye and a short, tight black dress that shows my crow tattoos on my collarbone.

"Do I have to wear _those_?" I whine to Christina as she tries to hand me four or five inch heels.

"Yes." She states. It's almost scary, how she says it. Her tone makes the simple word more like "If you don't wear these shoes, I _WILL_ beat you up, and there's nowhere you can run that I can't find you."

I put them on, but grab a pair of black chucks to put on when Four picks me up.

Christina looks amazing, too. She has silver eyeshadow, a silver tight, strapless dress, and tall, silver heels on.

We hear… wait is that yelling? I run down the stairs as fast as these shoes will let me, and see Caleb yelling at Four about not hurting me. Caleb is overprotective of me, and doesn't like the idea of me having a boyfriend at all. When the two boys realized I was there, Four's jaw dropped, and Caleb bellowed, "NOPE! YOU LOOK TOO HOT GET UP IN YOUR ROOM AND CHANGE! OR YOU KNOW WHAT? DON'T GO AT ALL!"

Of course I didn't listen, instead, I walked to Four, kissed his cheek, and pulled him out the door.

We arrived at the party, 15 minutes early, but there were already more people there than were invited. We walked in, Zeke saw us, and roughly pulled us down a set of stairs. Zeke yelling for people to get out could be heard from a story above.

Zeke came back down the stairs and announced that 'the gang' would be playing candor or dauntless (a.k.a. Truth or dare). We sat in a circle.

"I'll go first!" Uriah volunteers. "Um… Christina candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless" Christina answers.

"Run up and down the street in a unicorn costume singing and dance to the _Whip and Nae Nae,_ and kiss the first person who complains." By the time Uriah is done explaining, Zeke has ran upstairs and grabbed a unicorn costume, which he hands to Christina.

She goes in the bathroom and puts it on, and we follow her upstairs and out the front door. Will starts videoing, and Christina has to kiss the old man in the next house over that Uri called Old Man Eric.

Zeke dares me to sit on Four's lap, and Four is shirtless because he refuses to tell _anyone_ what his real name is. Uri has to climb Old Man Eric's vines outside of his house until he finds the window to his bedroom and has to start screaming his head off. It was hilarious when Old Man Eric pointed a gun at Uri's head and Uri fell to the ground.

 **A/N Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget Candor or Dauntless ideas. Suggestions open for the rest of the story cuz all I have planned for the future now is Tris goes home. No new chapter until I get some ideas so please review if not then there won't be a chapter for a long time (probably just a week cuz I am as interested in this as anyone because I don't know where this story is going).**

 **-T**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks Charms 22 for the candor or dauntless ideas they are great!**

 **I don't own the characters!**

Tris's P.O.V.

When Uri is done nearly getting shot, we head back down to the basement to continue our game. "Shauna, candor or dauntless?"

"What do you think?" Shauna retorts.

"Zeke has to sit on your shoulders for the rest of the game."

Zeke climbs on her shoulders, and you can see her slump under his weight.

"Okay get off." She says after a little while and she takes off her hoodie.

"Christina-" Shauna is cut off by Christina shouting, "Dauntless!"

Marlene has to give Christina a makeover, so Christina has to go to her car and get her makeup bags, all five of them. We continue playing while that's happening.

I volunteer to go for Christina. "Will, candor or-" "Dauntless!" Will interrupts.

"Okay… Belly dance! Zeke help him" Zeke and Will jump up after I tell them what to do, and they begin the dance. I get out my phone and video so I can show Christina later. Shauna's sister, Lynn walks in about that time, and bursts out laughing at the sight of Zeke and Will belly dancing.

I knew our game wasn't even close to being over, so I texted my mom saying that I would be home pretty late. She told me that if Zeke and Uriah said it was fine, I could stay the night and come home tomorrow. Zeke said it was fine and that everyone was planning to stay, anyway.

Christina and Marlene come down the stairs, and Christina has been transformed into a goth. Her lips, eyes, and hair are black, and Marlene managed to get all black clothes for her, too.

"Okay, can I take this wig off now?" Christina complains.

"Just a sec… okay now you can." Lynn says as she takes a picture.

Our game continues for another hour, and then we move on to never have I ever. When the first person, Uriah, ends up naked, we quit and head to bed. Zeke and Uriah don't have very many rooms, so I am with Four.

"So are you ever going to tell me your real name?" I ask as we are getting into bed.

"Yeah, I was planning to tell you on our date Saturday night." He replies, digging deep into my eyes.

"What date?" I inquire.

"I've got a date surprise Saturday, and you can't get out of it unless you have a really good reason." Four whispers before smiling a bit and pressing his lips to mine.

"Name." I say firmly after I pull away.

He chuckles. "You're so stubborn." He turns serious, _finally!_ , "If you must, know, I have more to tell you." He takes off his shirt, and turns his back to me. I see a lot of criss-crossed scars running across his back. I can't help but gasp. He launches into story. "My mom left my father and I when I was nine. She was being abused and beaten by my father. With her gone, he turned to me. Everytime I do the tiniest thing wrong, he beats me. Half of the time, he makes up reasons to beat me. I didn't want to be connected to him in any way, and since the entire city knew his son's name, I had to change it. I changed it to Four."

"So what's your real name?"

"Tobias. That's my real name, Tobias Eaton." He says. "Thank you for not looking at me like I'm a whipped puppy. I don't want sympathy I just want you to know. This won't change us will it?"

"Of course not! Why would it?" I reply.

"I don't know." He says and climbs back into bed, kissing me.

-The Next Morning-

I wake up before F-Tobias, and sit there, watching him sleep. He is so peaceful like this. He opens his eyes and smiles. I kiss him, and smile, too. "We need to get up," I whisper after we sit there for five minutes. "Ok."

I climb out of the bed, get dressed, brush my teeth, and walk downstairs.

"Hey, Tobias, can I get some of that coffee, too," I say as he pours himself a cup.

He turns around, with a raised eyebrow, and hands me a cup.

"What?"

"Oh, it's just Tobias, I figured you would still call me Four." He says simply.

"Nope. I may even call you Toby." I joke.

"Okay, it is nice to hear my name again, but no Toby and don't do it unless I'm the only person around." He instructs me.

"Okay," I say putting my hands up by my head. I walk over to him and kiss him. Zeke walks in and whistles.

"It's not even breakfast time yet, you two!" Zeke practically yells.

I turn around and smile.

 **A/N Okay so I am thinking about making the next chapter purely Tobias's P.O.V. I think I'll pretty much skip school the next week and purely focus on their date the next week. Again, thanks to Charms22 for the ideas. I got a lot of the ideas for this from another Divergent High story, but I've read so many that I don't remember who wrote it. Thanks for reading!**

 **-T**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks for reading! I am going to try and keep up with everyday updates, no promises though!**

 **I don't own the characters, wish I did! Or some of what happens in this chapter. There are quotes coming up!**

Four's P.O.V.

So, last night, I told Tris everything, I mean EVERYTHING. I am glad that she is the only person I told. She is amazing, and I know that I can trust her.

"Hey, Tobias, can I get some of that coffee, too?" Tris says as she walks into the kitchen.

I turn around, raise an eyebrow, and hand her a cup of coffee.

"What?" She asks.

"Oh, it's just Tobias, I figured you would still call me Four," I say simply.

"Nope. I may even call you Toby." she jokes.

"Okay, it is nice to hear my name again, but no Toby and don't do it unless I'm the only person around." I instruct her.

"Okay," She says putting her hands up by her head. She walks over to me and kisses me.

Zeke walks in and whistles.

"It's not even breakfast time yet, you two!" Zeke practically yells.

I just look at him and smile.

We walk out of the kitchen and sit down on the couch in the living room and watch some TV. I sling my arm around Tris's shoulders, and she rests her head on my shoulder. We sit like this until everyone else is downstairs, and Tris goes to cook us some breakfast. We all leave around noon.

-6 Days Later: Saturday-

I pick up Tris from her house at 7:00. I told her to not let Christina come over, and that she didn't have to wear a dress and heels. She was so happy, but all I wanted was for her to be comfortable.

I knock on the door, and, unluckily, Caleb answers.

"Hey…" I traill off at the end of the word.

"So you are here to pick up my sister, I presume." he says in a not-so-threatening tone.

"Yes. We have a date tonight." I answer cautiously.

"Where are you going?" He inquires.

"Just on a date, she'll be back before ten, and you have nothing to worry about." Thankfully, Tris walks down the stairs at that moment.

"Hey, babe! Let's go." I rush her out the door, open the car door for her, and get in as fast as I can.

"Caleb?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Where are we going?" She asks.

"You'll see when we get there." I say mysteriously, with a smile.

I take her to the old fairgrounds. I'm afraid of heights, but I know Tris wants to see the city from up above, so I'll take the controls. She is going to love it, I can't wait to see the look on her beautiful face.

"What are we doing here?" She asks as her eyes meet mine.

"Well, I know that you want to see the city from up above, so I thought I would see if I could get you a ride on the ferris wheel. I came here last week to test the controls, and since they still work, I brought you here." I tell her.

"So you can't ride it with me?" She fake-pouts as she asks.

"No, sorry, but I'm afraid of heights, anyway. There is some more stuff around here that we can do together." I say solemnly and then more optimistic.

I decide to take her to the ferris wheel last, so I bring her to an area that has a lot of mini cars in it. The sign read, "umper Ca-s."

Tris says, "Let's do it."

While Tris picks the car she wants, I go to the control area and turn it on. The lights around me come to life, and I hit the 'start ride' button. I hop into a car, and move toward Tris's, pushing the pedal, and turning the wheel.

"Woo hoo!" Tris screams as she rams into my black, shiny car.

I run straight into hers, and leave a scrap of some green grime on her blue car. Her's doesn't seem to be very dirty, so it must've been under the cover these past couple years.

Next, we head to the teacups and spun around until we're dizzy. We sit in our cup for a little while after we regain control of our sense of direction, talking and kissing.

Next, we go to the carousel, and ride around for a bit beside each other. We hold hands, and then Tris gets on my house and holds onto me, pretending we are on a real horse. She acts like she will fall off if it isn't for my support.

I check the time on my phone and tell her that we probably need to head to the ferris wheel. We go, Tris gets into a basket, buckles in, and I turn it on. I move it around slowly, and when Tris gets to the top, I stop it for a bit. I hit the button for it to continue moving around, and it doesn't. I try again, it refuses to budge. Next, I try to get it to move backward, but no such luck. I start to freak out, and yell to Tris, "Houston, we have a problem!"

"Um… what is it?!" Tris shouts back.

"The wheel won't budge! You're going to have to climb back down!" I yell frantically.

"Okay!" Tris screams.

"Tris, be brave." I yell.

She begins her descent down, wow, that girl is fearless! She moves quickly, and when she is halfway down, she seems to have trouble finding the bar beneath her feet. As she does, the bar her hands are on breaks half off, and her feet slip. She screams, I scream, I yell for he to hold on. I get underneath her and tell her to let go, that I will catch her. She lets go, and starts falling toward the ground, fast.

 **A/N Sorry, not sorry for the cliffhanger. :) I promise next chapter will have some quotes from the books, but I may change them some (eyebrow raise). Thank you guys for reading please review if you have any ideas and what you think.**

 **-T**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you guys for reading and review, but I could still use so ideas. I have another Divergent story please check it out cuz I REALLY need ideas for that one. Long chapter!**

 **I don't own the characters and some quotes. A few of the things that happen are from another writer, but I've read so many I don't know who. I think it may be personwhoiscool. Even if not, check out their stories, they are great.**

Tris's P.O.V.

"Houston, we have a problem!" Tobias shouts to me.

"Um… what is it?!" I shout back.

"The wheel won't budge! You're going to have to climb back down!" He yells frantically.

"Okay!" I scream.

I begin my descent down, shaking as I climb. I moves quickly, and when I am halfway down, I begin to have trouble finding the bar beneath my feet. When I find it, the bar my hands are on buckle beneath my weight, and my feet slip. I am only holding on with one hand, on a bar that is only halfway connected. I scream, and so does Tobias. He yells for me to hold on. I am told to let go, and that he will catch me. I let go, and start falling toward the ground, fast.

I scream as I fall, and what feels like a minute but really only like two seconds after I fall, strong arms latch around my small, birdlike body. I look up into his beautiful, sea blue eyes, and say, "I have something to tell you."

Tobias's P.O.V.

I sit her down and run my fingers along the tendons in her hands and look back at her.

"I might be in love with you." She smiles a little. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."

"That's sensible of you," I say, smiling too. "We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something."

I feel laughter her laughter against my side, my nose sliding along her jaw, my lips pressing behind her ear.

"Maybe I'm already sure," she says, "and I just don't want to frighten you."

I laugh a little. "Then you should know better."

"Fine," she says. "Then I love you."

"I love you, too." I press my lips to hers and I kiss her for as long as I want. When we pull apart, she smiles. I love that smile.

"You know, tonight I learned something about you." I state.

"And that is?" She smiles.

"Fear doesn't shut you down; it wakes you up." I say, looking into her eyes, her soul. "As much as I hate to say it, we've got to go. If we don't, Caleb is gonna kill me."

"We can't let that happen." She smiles, grabs my hand, and pulls me to my car, gets in, and I start driving.

Tris's P.O.V.

Wow. I told Tobias I love him. Was it true? I think so. I mean, I do care for him, a lot, a lot more that I can put into words. Yeah, it's true, I love him.

I'm in love! Wow.

We pull into my driveway, and Tobias opens my door for me. We walk together onto my grand porch, and he drops me off at the door. We kiss until Caleb sees us, opens the door, and drags me inside. I giggle and wave goodbye to Tobias, the boy I love.

When I get into my bedroom, I change and shower, then text Tobias, "Sry bout Caleb. Luv u. Night."

-Two days later, Monday-

I am one of the first people to school, but I see Christina's car in the parking lot. I go to my locker to get my books, and Christina is there.

"How was your date Saturday?" She asks.

"Absolutely amazing." I smile dreamily as I say it to give Christina something.

We chat by the lockers for a bit longer until an arm slings across my shoulders, and, "Come to my house after school we can hang out and study." Is whispered into my ear.

I smile, "Okay," I turn my head and look into those deep, blue eyes that I have come to know, memorise, love.

After a few seconds, Christina clears her throat, "Okay you two lovebirds."

I smile bashfully and we walk to our first class together.

-After School-

The last bell rings, and I head out to my car. I see that Tobias is beside me.

"Oh no, I forgot to ask my mom!" I exclaim. "I guess I can just text her."

I text my mom, and she says it's fine, so I tell Tobias, and we speed off toward his house.

When we get there, we head up to his room and study for a half of an hour. Then, we go downstairs and watch TV. We end up making out on the couch for a bit, until we hear a door open. We pull apart, but Tobias looks slightly afraid.

"Tobias, who is this?" a man, his dad, yells.

"My girlfriend, sir," Tobias replies, his tone even.

"What are you doing?" He yells again.

"Watching TV, sir." Tobias says, like before.

"Get over here!" Tobias obeys, crouching on the floor. He lifts his shirt up, and I realize what's happening. I run over, and the belt wraps itself around my hand. The contact stings, and Marcus, I remember his name, appears to be furious. Tobias throws a punch, hard, and Marcus goes down, seemingly unconscious. I grab Tobias's hand, pulling him inside and telling him to get in his car and follow me. I bring him to my house.

"Mom! I yell.

"Yes, Beatrice?" She answers from the kitchen.

"We need help." she nods, asking what it is, I continue. "Tobias's dad beats him. Over and over. I just saw him try, but I stopped him, with my hand." I show her my red wrist. "What do we do? We can't let this continue."

She looks worried, and says, "We'll start off by calling the police. Tobias, you can't go back to your house as long as your dad is there. You may stay here, in one of our extra rooms."

"Thank you Mrs. Prior!" Tobias says gratefully.

"Call me Natalie." Mom says.

"Okay." Tobias says with a smile.

 **A/N thank you guys for reading, I hope you enjoyed. A lot happened this chapter, actually, I planned for the whole beating thing to be next chapter, oh well. Some of you are going to say that they are moving too quickly, but it seemed like an appropriate time for them to say they love each other. Please note that they have known each other for almost 2 weeks and that in the book they had been dating for about 3 weeks when Tobias said it. Please review ideas and/or how you liked this chapter.**

 **-T**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you guys for reading and review, but I could still use so ideas. I have another Divergent story please check it out cuz I REALLY need ideas for that one.**

 **I don't own the characters and some quotes.**

Tris's P.O.V.

-Same day as last chap. Less than an hour later-

We watch as the police take Marcus off to jail. They said that he will have to have a trial, and that it would be a few weeks. I look over at Tobias. I can't read his expression, but I grab his hand anyway, hoping it helps if he needs it. He looks over at me and gives me a small smile.

-A month later at school-

My last class ends, and I begin walking down the hall, Tobias wanted to stay back, so I leave first. As I'm walking down the hall, a hand clamps over my mouth and head. I have two more hands that pull my arms behind my back and hold them there. The hands pull me down the hall, toward the classroom Tobias is in. I scream at the top of my lungs, hoping he will hear me.

"Tris?" I hear Tobias yell, and he comes running out of the classroom, sees me, and starts running toward me and my captors. He starts throwing punches, and I am soon set free. I turn around and see who they are, Peter and Al, the bullies at this school.

Tobias knocks them out cold, and we run to my car, and speed off toward my-our house.

"What happened there?" He asks.

"I don't know one moment I was walking down the the hall, and the next I was being dragged down it." I reply. "I don't know what they would've done to me if you wouldn't have showed up." A tear rolls down my cheek."

"Pull over," he tells me.

"There's no point," I see my house as I say it.

I pull into the driveway, get out, and Tobias wraps me in a hug, stroking my hair and telling me it's alright that he won't let anyone hurt me.

"I love you." I say it through tears.

After a few minutes, I am done crying, and Tobias grabs my hand and we walk into the house. He takes me into my room and sits down on the couch with me. He puts his arm around me and I lean my head on his shoulder. I feel protected, safe like this. I do my homework, eat supper, and shower after. I put on cozy pajamas and slip into bed. Tobias knocks on my door. I tell him to come in, and he says, "Your mom said I could sleep in here with you tonight if you wanted me to. She says that she trusts us."

"Would it matter? She put me on birth control." I say.

He chuckles. "You want me or not?"

"More than ever." I say. He climbs into the bed.

-The next morning-

"Morning," I say when I wake up. Tobias is already awake and looking down at me, smiling.

"Buenos Dias." I smile back. We get up and he goes to his room to get dressed. I go to my closet and pick out a maroon sweater and black skinny jeans as I'm grabbing my converse, Caleb walks in.

"So you to slept together last night?" Caleb raises an eyebrow, quizitively.

"Yes we did. Mom said we could and that SHE TRUSTS us." I say, annoyed at him.

"Okay…" He says,, trailing off as if he doesn't believe me.

I finish getting ready and head off to school.

-3 weeks later-

I start doing homework and Mom calls me down for dinner five minutes later. I walk down the stairs, and sit down at the table.

"Hey Bea, how are you?" My mom asks.

"Would've been better if super didn't interrupt my homework," I snap back.

"Beatrice! Where did that come from!?" Mom practically yells at me.

"I don't know, Mom, I'm so sorry." I apologize.

"It's okay, but I don't want anymore of that attitude." She tells me.

"Okay, Mom." I smile.

We continue eating, making small talk about how school is going. When we are done eating and the dishes have been cleaned up. I walk up the stairs, but I get a little dizzy. I run to the bathroom and throw up. Oh no, the birth control didn't work, did it?

 **A/N Ok so this chapter is a little shorter but I wanted a bit of a cliffhanger and this seemed like a good place to stop. Thank you all for almost 400 views, I never expected so many! Please review of pm me if you have ideas for this story I may or may not need them cuz I've pretty much got all of my ideas in these 7 chapters.**

 **-T**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Ooh, I bet y'all don't read this cuz it gets boring and the last chapter had a cliffhanger. If you do, remember to check out my other story and to review your ideas (on both stories) and thanks for reading. :) (sorry Charms22. Hehehe i had to do it.)**

 **Disclaimer blah blah blah blah blah whatever I said it before.**

"MOM!" I yell.

"Yes, baby?" She says when she walks in the doorway.

"Um… I think I may be pregnant." I say uncertainty.

"Surely not, have you been taking your birth control?" She asks.

I nod.

"Humm… I'll go to the store and get you a test." she says.

-An hour later-

"I'm back!" Mom yells from downstairs.

"Up here," I yell back.

She brings the test, and I go use it. It comes back positive. Oh no!

"What does it say?" Mom asks from outside the door.

"I am." I say.

"What are we going to do?" Mom asks. "Abortion?"

"No way!" I reply. "Let me talk to Tobias some. See what he says."

"Okay."

When Tobias gets home, I tell him what has happened in the past hour and a half. We discuss it, and decide that we have to keep the baby. We tell Mom, and she says okay, that it is our choice.

-A week later-

Today is Marcus's trial, and I can tell Tobias is nervous. He has to testify. I may have to testify, too, although I have no proof that he hurt Tobias. Tobias is the one with the scars and the eyes that literally everyone automatically trusts.

We walk out the door and to the car. Caleb is still really mad over the whole pregnancy thing, so he isn't coming. It's just Tobias, Mom and me. Tobias and I sit in the backseat, and I hold his hand the entire time. If Marcus goes to jail, he won't have a father, but at least he'll be safe. If Marcus is found not guilty, then Tobias will have to move back with Marcus and he won't be safe. There is a long riding on the verdict today, at least for Tobias.

We arrive at the courthouse, and we walk in, Tobias and I hand-in-hand. There is a lot of media here, since Marcus was mayor. He has now been replaced by Azure Petrad. **(this is the only name I have ever seen for Zeke and Uriah's dad so it's Azure)** We get in the courthouse without much trouble. We sit down, all at the defendant's table. Mom is Tobias's lawyer, she got a law degree before she became a model.

Tobias does amazing when he testifies, and Marcus is found guilty. Tobias is 17, so the state isn't going to do anything about his living situation because he turns 18 in three months. He is currently in our custody, which is kind of weird when you think about it, but I don't.

We walk out of the courtroom, all three of us smiling. I have a doctor's appointment right after the trial, so we head to the doctor.

Dr. Chang tells me that the baby has a low rate of survival, since I was on birth control, but we decide to take the chance.

-School the next Monday-

We had the last week off of school for Thanksgiving, so Christina doesn't know about me having a baby yet.

"Hey Christina, I have something to tell you, and you're gonna freak!" I say when we get to our lockers that morning.

"And that is?" She asks, sort of getting excited.

"Ok, are you ready?" I ask, jokingly. She looks ready to slap me. "I am pregnant!"

"Woah, what?" She says like she can't believe me. "Did I hear you right, you're pregnant."

"Yes, I am pregnant, there is a baby in my uterus." I say, feeling as if I am spelling it out for her, which I kind of am. She starts jabbering off excitedly, but I just ignore her, and focus on Tobias's hand in mine, since he has walked away from Zeke and Uriah now.

"Hey, babe," He whispers in my ear, his breath tickles my neck, and I giggle a little.

"What's Christina talking about?" He adds.

"I told her." I whisper back simply.

"Oh," is my answer back.

"Hey Christina, I don't really want everyone to know." I tell her.

"Um… They're going to find out eventually." Christina tells me.

"Maybe not. There's a such thing as loose clothing, and my due date is in August, so the main like baby weight should be during summer break." I say only partially believing what I'm saying.

 **A/N Okay, important chapter, right? Again, sorry to those of you who wanted her to have an allergy or something, but I had my reasoning. Mostly another person's fault because I got really into a story where Tris had a baby and I really liked the concept of it. :) Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Feel free to pm me or review if you have ideas for the stories, I may not use them, though if it needs to go in close to the newest chapter because I almost always have a chapter in the making. Now we're at 525 views, I'm so happy thanks so much. :)! I need some name ideas please review.**

 **-T**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I can't continue much further without ideas for baby girl names. If y'all let me choose, then you won't be able to pronounce the name, because I like weird names. Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy. Sorry this is late, Wednesdays are busy for me, between church, the only day I have homework, and soon I will be tutoring after school, so, yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: Yada yada yada, I've said it before, not gonna say it again.**

Tobias's P.O.V

"Hey, babe. Date Saturday?" I ask, walking up behind Tris, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Sounds good, where?" She replies, smiling.

"Um… walk along the lake, maybe we will be able to see some stars." I say, hoping she says yes.

"Ok, that sounds great!" She exclaims as we walk into English.

"Please sit down, get out a notebook, and start writing the essay I told you about yesterday." Mrs. Blackstone orders.

We start writing our essays, with most of us rolling our eyes. I have trouble focusing because I'm thinking about our date Saturday. I'm planning a beautiful evening with her.

-Saturday: Tris's P.O.V.-

"Are you ready?" Tobias asks from outside my door.

"Yeah, just a second," I say, putting on some lip gloss. "Let's go," I say opening the door.

"Wow, you look amazing," Tobias says.

I don't know why, though. I'm just wearing a plain, white shirt with a black, leather jacket and black jeggings. As we're walking out the door, I slip on some high top converse. We drive to the edge of town, and over to the lake. We park, and get out of the car. Tobias opens my door for me. I grab his hand, and we start walking toward the sidewalk surrounding the lake.

"This is amazing." I say.

"Yeah, it really is, but it wouldn't really matter where we're at as long as I'm with you." He says. I smile, turn around and kiss him for as long as I want. We pull away.

"I love you." Tobias whispers.

"Why? Why do you love me? You have no reason to love _me._ " I ask.

"Because you're beautiful-" He begins, but I cut him off with, "No I'm not." He continues like I said nothing. "Kind, and caring. You're selfless, brave, and smart all at once. I love you because you are the perfect person for me, then girl who brings out the best in me and who I really am. That's why. That's why I love you."

When he finishes, I have a tear rolling down my cheek. "That's beautiful." I whisper as I lean in, slowly, and kiss him, deeply, slowly, sweetly. We pull away, and lay down on a grassy hill, facing the sky, and holding hands.

"This is perfect." I say.

"Completely," Tobias says as he turns on his side to face me. I look into his eyes, which appear black in the night. We turn back to the sky, and I cuddle against his side.

"I wish you could see these stars in the city. They are so beautiful." I whisper in his ear. He chuckles. I must've ticked his neck with my breath. "I feel like you wanted to tell me something, I may be wrong, but the way you asked me out sounded like that."

"Yeah, I've been doing some thinking, and I think that we may be in over our heads with having a baby." He says it calmly, reluctantly, I guess to keep me from blowing up at him. That only helps him a little. I'm still going to go crazy.

"WHAT?! No. We can't do this. I am going to be a mother. I don't care what you say." I yell at him. Wow, he really messed this up.

"Look, Bea. I'm sorry I was just thinking, are you sure that we are going to have time for this? I mean, we're just teens, kids. We have school." Tobias says, walking over to me and pulling his hands on my arms, as if to cool me down.

"No, we have time. Don't you understand, Tobias. I can't just give this child up. I absolutely won't go for abortion, and I can't let it go through foster care or anything like that. This means too much to me. Mom already told me that she will help me take care of this child while I'm in school, but it's otherwise our responsibility. If you don't want this, I want you out of our child's life, maybe even mine." I say, through the tears welling up and spilling over in my eyes.

Tobias hugs me, and whispers into my hair, "If you want this child I do. I wasn't aware that you were already so attached and sure of what you wanted, if I had, I wouldn't have said anything, I love you so much, more than anything, and I won't let you, or our child go. I will help you to take care of it, and we will keep it, okay?"

"Okay, I love you so much." I whisper into his shirt.

"Do you want to head back to the car?" Tobias asks, letting me go, and grabbing my hand.

"Whatever you want." I say, smiling up at the boy I love.

We walk back to the car in silence, get in, and drive back to my house, where we go in, and go to bed. I fall asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow, smiling about the events of the night.

 **A/N Thank you guys for reading, this was kinda a big chapter! I hope you enjoyed, again I need name ideas for a girl, if you didn't see it in the last chapter, it's because I forgot to put it in and updated it a little later. Anyway, you** _ **don't**_ **want me to pick, trust me. Remember you can give me ideas for things to happen, and I will try to get them in. Also, sorry about late update, I won't be updating on Wednesdays from now on, and I probably won't update again until Sunday, maybe Saturday. :)**

 **-T**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I pretty much know what name I'm going to use, but if I hear a really good idea, I'll use it, so continue to review and tell me some. Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy. Sorry this is late, but I can't write 24/7. I may only update once on weekends I don't know. Disclaimer stuff.**

-January-

"Tris, time for your doctors appointment!" Tobias yells from downstairs.

I grab my phone, purse, and some boots before heading out of my bedroom, downstairs, and out the front door, where Tobias and Mom wait for me.

"You ready?" Mom asks as I step through the door.

"You know the answer to that, I am every week when we go." I turn to Tobias. "You know that you don't have to come everyday, right?"

"So you don't want me to come?" He asks, fake pouting.

I smile at him while we get into Mom's car. We drive towards the hospital, and go into Dr. Chang's office.

"Hey, Beatrice," he says with a warm smile. "Today is an exciting day, because we should be able to find out the gender of you baby, assuming you want to know."

"Yes, please!" I say smiling at Tobias and my mom.

"Okay let's get started." Dr. Chang is always smiling!

-A little later, **I don't wanna type all of it :)** -

"Ok, here you go, Beatrice, here's your pictures. Your baby is doing very well, she has about a 30% chance of living now, which is much better."

Wait, did he say she? "Did you say she?"

"Yes, yes I did. Your baby is a girl." Dr. Chang says with a smile, of course.

Tobias gives my hand a little squeeze. I didn't even realize when he grabbed my hand.

-Tobias's P.O.V.-

Wow, a girl. I'm actually excited. I was kind of hoping for a girl, and I can tell Tris wanted one, too. I squeeze her hand, and she looks up at me, with a surprised look on her face. There are multiple reasons why she could be surprised, so I don't linger on that though.

We walk out of the office, waving goodbye to Dr. Chang, or as I think of him, Dr. Smiles. "Hey, let's walk home, talk some." I whisper in Tris's ear. She nods.

"Hey, Mom, can you go ahead, we'll walk home." She says.

"Are you sure, baby?" Natalie asks.

"Yes." Tris and I head toward the sidewalk as she finishes. "So, what did you want?"

"Are we going to talk names? I mean, if you don't want to, and you just want to take a nice stroll through the chill, January air, that's fine with me." I say. It's not that cold, actually, it's 60 degrees out today.

"I don't know. I'm trying not to get too attached since this might not work out, but it's hard, like really hard. So, yes, I do want to, but I'm afraid to." She ends in a whisper.

I wrap her in a hug, and say into her hair, "Be brave, Tris. I know that you will fight for this child because fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up."

I can feel her smile against my chest. "I love you." She whispers.

"Let's wait on the names then. I don't want to see you in any pain," I say, my lips brushing hers. Then, I press my lips to Tris's she leans in as close as she can get to me.

We pull back, and start walking again, in the direction of Tris's, well our, house. We don't speak, but we don't stop touching each other, either. I really love her.

-April-

"Congratulations, Tris, you've done everything right, and your baby has about an 80% chance of survival now. I can see that number going up if you keep up the good work." Everyone is smiling, Dr. Chang more than usual. I hug Tris, and I feel my shirt getting wet under her face, she must be crying.

When we get home, we head straight to her room, sit down on her couch, and start to talk.

"Now can we pick out names?" I ask impatiently so she will say yes.

"Yes, if that is what you want." She says, smiling.

"Okay, but first-" I lift up her shirt and I reveal a small bump that has began to form. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"How did you know? I didn't even realize!" She exclaims.

"I didn't! I just wanted to feel and see if I could feel a kick."

We were both excited to see the first visual sign of her being pregnant. I kiss her, keeping my hand on her stomach, and when I feel a small kick, I stop kissing and point with my free hand at my other hand.

"Kick?" she asks.

I nod, my eyes wide. Firmly, I say, "Names."

"Okay, I've always liked Bella?" She says the last part like a question

"That sounds great, I think that Grace sounds good for a middle name."

"Yeah!"

"Okay, we're getting somewhere," I say opening up the conversation for more ideas.

 **A/N Okay, um my plan for the name is in there, y'all can still get in ideas for a while, and I will put them in, but I will still choose my favorite out of them all. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this kind of filler chapter, all I really needed this for was getting thee girl part into the actual story.**

 **-T**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Ok, if you want to get some name ideas in, do it. I'll try to make it to where if I like the name, I can still throw it in. Thanks for reading :) Disclaimer stuff, what I've said before.**

Tris's P.O.V.

"Okay, we're getting somewhere," Tobias says, I can tell he wants me to throw out some more ideas.

"What about Layla?" I ask Tobias, tracing the veins in his hands.

"That's cute. We need to get a pen and paper to write these down." He smiles, humm, then picks me up, throws me over his back like a sack of potatoes. Then, he goes over to my desk, grabs a notebook and a pen. He throws me on my bed, lays down beside me, and starts kissing me.

When we finally pull away from each other, he is out of breathe, he never caught it, but I'm not because he had been kissing my neck.

"Okay," I say as I grab my pen. "Bella Grace, Layla… Faye?" He nods, so I continue writing. "Now what?"

"Blythe." He doesn't say it as a question like we have been, weird. He must've put some thought into some names.

"Okay…" I trail off because I'm writing it. "Let's work on spelling later." Tobias nods. I add, "Toby." he rolls his eyes. "Middle name. What about… Fayette? They are both unique."

"Blythe Fayette…" Tobias mumbles under his breath. "Sounds good." He says the last part with his beautiful crooked smile.

"Okay." I write it down. "Do you think that we should ask Mom what she thinks?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I think she should be a part of this, I mean she has been so understanding us, I mean letting us make most of the decisions through all of this." Tobias says.

"You make a really good point there, Toby," I say the last part biting my lip and rising an eyebrow.

"You know I hate that name because you are _so_ hot when you say it, right?" He says with a grin.

"Yep." I smile, grab our list, and walk down the stairs, quickly. I find Mom in the kitchen.

"Whatcha making?" I say, I think I scared her.

Tobias comes up behind me as she replies, "Apple pie."

"Well, we wanted your opinion on names for our baby. Our choices are Bella Grace, Layla Faye, and Blythe Fayette. The middle names can be changed around, I think we were just picking names we liked and putting them together if they sounded okay." I explain.

She turns around. "I think that Blythe sounds the best for first names, but that it should be Faye instead of Fayette. That's just what I think, it's your baby."

"Thanks!" Tobias and I say as we walk out.

-One week later-

"Zeke, Uriah, stop playing around and hide!" I yell at them as I look out the window to see Tobias pull into their driveway.

"OKAY!" They yell back in unison. We all duck behind furniture, into closets, and some get behind plants. Tobias walk through the door.

"Zeke, Uriah, I'm tired of this!" he yells. It's funny how clueless he is.

"SURPRISE!" We all yell as we jump out from where we were hiding. "Happy birthday!" I exclaim as I walk up to him to give him a hug and a kiss.

"Did you seriously do this for me? And don't lie that it was other people too, first of all, you're a terrible liar, second of all, I know you too well." Tobias whispers into my hair.

"Yeah, it's not too much, is it?" I whisper back.

"Nope." He says with an amazing smile.

"What are you two whispering about?" Zeke, butting in as always.

"Just how amazing this party is." Tobias answers his best friend.

"Thanks!" Zeke exclaims. I shoot him a look. "But Tris organized it all, I only let her have it here."

"Okay, enough of how amazing this is, because if there isn't dauntless cake, this party isn't worth it. At all." Tobias says, 100% serious.

"If there isn't are you going to hate me?" I ask.

"Yep." He answers.

"Well good, because here it is." I point at Christina, who is coming in with his cake.

I'm not surprised when he puts his face in the cake and starts devouring it.

"I have a cake for everyone else!" I yell. There are a lot of yays from the crowd.

 **A/N Another filler chapter pretty much, but I'm still waiting on names, so please review if you want them in. Sorry it's so short I would have written more, but I don't type on Fanfiction, so I didn't notice. You have about 19 hours from when this goes up. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, but I understand if you didn't :)**

 **-T**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thanks for reading so far! I hope you are enjoying it. There were no more names reviewed in the time I gave, so I've picked my favorite out of the ones from the last chapter. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own this plot and will throughout the story so my next disclaimers will be see chapter 12.**

Tobias's P.O.V.

Zeke and Uriah told me they wanted to take me to a movie to celebrate my 18 birthday. The rest of the gang are coming, so we are meeting up at the Petrads. I pull into their driveway. As far as I can tell, I am the first member of the gang here, that's strange.

I walk into the house, and all the lights are off, no noise, and no one in sight, I hate it when Zeke and Uri do this to me. But then, "SURPRISE!" is yelled, and all of my friends lump out, including the entire football and basketball team. Wow, they really got me. "Happy birthday!" Tris exclaims, walking over to me, then hugging and kissing me.

I notice her baby lump through the tight dress that Christina must've put her in.

"Did you seriously do this for me? And don't lie that it was other people too, first of all, you're a terrible liar, second of all, I know you too well." I whisper into Tris's hair.

"Yeah, it's not too much, is it?" She whispers back.

"Nope." I say, smiling.

"What are you two whispering about?" Zeke butts in.

"Just how amazing this party is." I answer him

"Thanks!" Zeke exclaims. Tris shoots him a look. "But Tris organized it all, I only let her have it here."

"Okay, enough of how amazing this is, because if there isn't dauntless cake, this party isn't worth it. At all." I say, as serious as possible.

"If there isn't are you going to hate me?" She asks, _Oh no!_

"Yep." I tell her.

"Well good, because here it is." She points at Christina who brings the cake in from the kitchen.

I dig my face into the cake, literally, and I hear some boos from the crowd before Tris yells something about two cakes.

I finish the cake in record time, and then Tris brings everyone else a cake, and cuts it for them. She walks up to me, drags me upstairs, and closes me in a bedroom. She kisses me quickly. "Happy birthday," she says as she hands me a small box, it has car keys in it, "What?"

"You'll see it when we get home." Tris says, with a sly smile plastered onto her face. She leans in and kisses me again before walking out of the room.

"Hey, Tris, wait a sec." I call.

"Yeah?" She turns, raising an eyebrow as she does it.

"Christina put you in that dress?" She nods. "I figured." I nod toward her stomach.

"Oh, yeah. Christina assured me that it just looked like a food baby. I went along with it, since she wasn't exactly wrong." She explains.

"Well, you look gorgeous anyway." She smiles and walks away, me not far behind.

Later, I get a few presents, and eventually it's down to just the gang.

"Candor or Dauntless?" Uri shouts. There are a lot of yeahs, yeses, and yeps, so we go down to the basement.

"Let's go hardcore tonight!" Zeke says after we take our seats.

"I'll start!" I say. "Tris, go steal a stop sign, within three days." I know she would pick dare.

"Okay, I will in the morning. Christina."

"Dare"

Tris continues, "Kiss someone other than Will." We all know that Will can be really jealous, otherwise this would be easy.

"Um." Her eyes light up. She looks in the corner of the room, where the Petrad's dog is sitting. She walks over and gives the chocolate lab a kiss. "Done."

We roll our eyes. "Now, Zeke!" Christina says happily. She looks around the room, and sees a backpack.

"Dare?" He nods "Okay, get all of the books from the library, and put them in Mrs. Matthew's room so she can't get in. Do it in the next four days."

"Okay, no big deal." Zeke says incredulously.

"Let's move on to never have I ever, this is getting boring since we can't do any of the dares yet." I say.

Everyone nods.

"What version?" Uriah asks.

"Both, we can choose which one we want." Tris suggests.

I nod, and so do enough people that we just go with it.

"I'll start again." I say when Uri comes back down.

"I have never gotten pregnant." Tris shoots me a glare and then takes a sip of whatever Uriah has handed her.

"I have never eaten dog food." Tris continues. Uriah and Zeke take their shirts off at the same time.

 **A/N Okay, thanks for reading, I'm thinking about starting a new story, it will be Divergent. Please review, there will be an update tomorrow, but not the next day.**

 **-T**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thanks for reading so far, I hope you guys are enjoying, I'm going to try to make this chapter longer, but I may not have time. I've just realized that I will be able to update tomorrow, most likely. At the moment, chapter 11 has 12 views, but chapter 12 has 23. I need an explanation. Disclaimer last chapter.**

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up, and don't know where I am for a second, just that I'm not at home. Then, I realize I stayed at Zeke and Uriah's last night because our party lasted a long time. Tobias wakes up shortly afterward because I got out of the bed before I realized he was in it.

"Hey, babe," he mumbles drowsily.

"Mornin'" I say back. I slip into the bathroom next door, shower, brush my teeth, and change. I open the door, and Tobias, as I expected, is waiting on me, fully dressed. "Not showering?" I ask.

"I did last night." Tobias walks into the bathroom and brushes his teeth while I apply a small amount of makeup. We go downstairs and grab some breakfast that Christina is making, and I make some coffee. After everyone is awake and has eaten, we begin cleaning. The mess wasn't too bad since there weren't as many people over as usual, so it only takes the nine of us an hour.

"Bye!" I say as I walk out the door. I get into Tobias's car since Christina drove us from school to her house and then the party yesterday.

"So, what's my present?" Tobias says it casually, but I know it isn't casual to him.

"You'll see when we pull into the driveway," I say and smile to myself. I love it when he is begging me.

We continue down the street, and five minutes later pull into our driveway and he sees it. A ruby red motorcycle sits in the driveway. I know he has always wanted one, but Marcus would never allow him to have one.

"Thanks so much, Tris." He runs over to me and crashes me into a hug as I'm getting out of his car.

"No problem, I love seeing you so happy!" I exclaim.

He drags me on a ride, back to Zeke and Uri's, but I have to admit, it was amazing. Zeke and Uriah were amazed, and said they wished I were their girlfriend. I told them I might get them one if it were their birthday and Christmas present for two years.

-One month later, Tobias's P.O.V.-

I walk downstairs and search for Mrs. Prior. I find her in her office. "Hey, Mrs. Prior-"

"Natalie," she cuts in.

I continue. "Natalie, can we talk, please." She nods so close the door. I have butterflies in my stomach as I begin to speak again. "So, I've been doing some thinking, and...um… Iwaswonderingifyouwouldbeokaywithmeaskingyourdaughtertomarryme?"

"Um, I'm sorry but I didn't get that last part." Mrs.- Natalie says.

I take a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would be okay with me asking your daughter, the love of my life, to marry me."

"Oh, Tobias! I was waiting for you to ask! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Wow, she's really excited.

"Next step, ring." I say to myself. I walk out the door, and get on my bike. I turn is on, but "Hey, Tobias! Wait!" I turn it off and walk to the front door, where Natalie stands. "Come with me."

She leads me into her old bedroom. When Mr. Prior died from severe head trauma in a car accident three years ago and couldn't have surgery done since he was the only brain surgeon in the area, Mrs. Prior started sleeping in a different bedroom down the hall. She must still keep a few important things in her old bedroom. She goes into the closet, and comes out a minute later, holding a small, velvet box.

"This was my mother's wedding rings." She opens the box. They are silver, one a band of silver with some diamonds pressed into it. The other holds a circle of diamonds surrounding a larger one in the middle. They are beautiful. "You can have them if you want. I think Tris will love them."

"I think she will, too." I answer with a smile. "But, I don't want them, yet. I think I'll wait until her birthday." If her birthday weren't next week, then I would barge into her room right now and ask, but I can wait a week, maybe.

"That is a good idea, Tobias." Natalie is always so nice!

-5 days later, Tris's birthday and P.O.V.-

"Hey guys," I say with a smile as I walk to our meeting place to eat lunch.

"Happy birthday!" Christina exclaims. I roll my eyes.

"Are you going to say that every time you see me?" I ask, knowing the answer

"Yep!" Chris can get so annoying sometimes, but she is still my best friend, and I still love her.

"So, Tris, what are we doing Friday night?" Zeke asks.

"Um, I think you guys are going to say we're going to paintball, bowl, laser tag, or something like that, and then throw me a surprise party. Am I right, or am I right?" I know I'm right.

"You're wrong!" Uri practically yells. "We were planning to say we're having a party at our house, and then surprise you when you show up at Christina's to get a makeover with the real party!"

"Thanks, Uri, now I don't have to pretend to be surprised." I say thankfully, but not a fake thankfully, a real one. I smile. "Anyway, I don't care what we do, as long as there's cake and presents"

"There will be!" Marlene assures me.

"Good." I say finally. I'm more excited about dinner tonight with Tobias.

-Fast forward to dinner-

"How are you enjoying the meal?" Tobias asks as I'm finishing up.

"It's great!" I answer when I swallow the bit I took.

"Good." He stands up, gets on one knee, and says, "Beatrice, you are the love of my life, and I want to spend my life with you and our daughter. Will you marry me?"

In tears, I say, "Yes of course."

Tobias slips the beautiful ring onto my finger. "Your mother gave me this ring, she said they were your grandmother's."

 **A/N Sorry this didn't go up last night I was on my phone and watching TV more than I was typing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.**

 **-T**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thanks for reading so far, I did get an update up today, but no promises for future Wednesdays. :) Disclaimer chapter 11.**

Tobias's P.O.V.

"Good." I stand up and then get on one knee. "Beatrice, you are the love of my life, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our daughter. Will you marry me?"

She has tears in her eyes as she says, "Yes, of course!"

I slip the ring onto her finger. "Your mother gave me this ring, she said they were your grandmother's." She smile, stands, and kisses me, deeply and passionately.

"I love you so much." Tris whispers, her face only centimeters from mine.

"I love you, too." I say. We sit back down, and our bill comes shortly.

"Congratulations!" The waiter tells us as she sits the bill on the table and I hand her a hundred.

"Thank you!" Tris and I say simultaneously.

She laughs. "You two are such a cute couple!"

"Thanks!" We say again. She walks away, and Tris and I look at each other, laughing about saying things in unison.

"You ready to go home?" I ask Tris.

"No." She ponders for a second. "Can we take a walk somewhere?" She asks.

"Yeah, sure where ever you want to go, babe." I answer.

"Um… The park?" Tris suggests. I nod. We pick up our jackets and Tris grabs her purse. We walk out of the fancy restaurant, my hand entwined in Tris's small, soft one.

I open her door for her when the shofer **(I don't know what those fancy dudes that take your cars and bring them back are called so sorry if it's wrong!)** brings the car around to the front door of the building. She jumps in, and I cross around to the drivers side. I slide in and start the car. I listen to the soft purr, lost in thought of how amazing Tris is and how I'm so happy we will be together for the rest of our lives. I pull away from the restaurant and start down the highway toward the park.

I park near the kid's playground, and grab Tris's hand at start toward the playground. I sit on a swing, and Tris sits beside me. We swing and talk for a few minutes before sitting on the monkeybars and climbing up the large jungle gym. After an hour at the park, we head back home.

"'Night," I say when we stop at Tris's bedroom door. She pulls me inside. We kiss for a few minutes before I leave to get ready for bed. It's a school night, so I don't want to stay up too late, especially since baseball tryouts are after school tomorrow.

I take a shower, brush my teeth, and climb into bed.

-The next day, after school-

Tris comes with me to the baseball field since she didn't want to drive herself this morning and I am her ride, or so she says. I think she just wanted to watch me play.

Coach Amar is the baseball, football, basketball, and track coach, so he is constantly working things around, but we still get a lot of practice in. He starts me a pitcher, my preferred position. Especially since it is also Peter's preferred position.

I pitch almost perfectly, so I will be the main pitcher for the team. Now, it's on to batting. I bat last so that it is easier to have a pitcher. Peter is pitching when I step up to the plate. He gives me five balls, three of which hit me, so Coach tells Zeke to get on the plate. He does so gladly, and gives me three strikes, not perfect, but nearly, and I hit all three out of the park.

Tryouts are over, and Coach tells us that the team will be posted in the cafeteria Monday, but he pulls me to the side to say that I am for sure on the team. I am ecstatic as I gather my things, get Tris, and go into the school to get some clothes out of my locker. I run to the bathroom and change.

When I come out, Tris is nowhere to be seen, which worries me. "TRIS!" I yell. I hear a faint yell that sounds muffled, and head in that direction. I turn down so many hallways that I don't know where I am, but I continue going. I see light from an outside door opening from the other end of the hallway, and run to the door. I don't see anybody around, until I open the door and find Tris unconscious on the ground. I get my phone out of my pocket, and call 911, then pick up Tris, and find my way back to the front of the school, just as the ambulance arrives. They load Tris into the ambulance, and I get in my car to follow them to the hospital. I call Tris's mom on the way, and tell her all that I know. She says she will meet us at the hospital as soon as she can.

We arrive, and I sit outside of her door, refusing to move when the nurses tell me to go to the waiting area. Natalie arrives 15 minutes after I do, and stands there with me, interrogating me.

"I don't know anymore that that, Natalie, but I have a suspicion as to who may be to blame for this!" I say, stress making me nearly snap at her.

"And who might that be?" Natalie says, clearly as stressed as I am.

Before I can answer, a doctor comes out. "You two may come in now, she is waking up."

I rush in and to Tris's side. She opens her eyes, and looks up a me. A smile starts to creep up on her face, but it is stopped by what seems to be pain. I look up at the doctor in confusion.

"She has a broken jaw and two broken ribs." He explains. His name tag says Robert Black.

"Is everything alright with her baby?" I ask, concerned.

"We are going to have to run some tests, we were not aware of her being pregnant." Dr. Black replies.

"Are you okay?" I ask, turning my attention back to Tris.

"Yeah, I guess, I've been better, though." She sounds a little different because of the broken jaw, but otherwise she just sounds sad.

"If you'll give us about 25 minutes, we can run the tests to check on the baby." Dr. Black says.

"Okay." Natalie says, "Come on, Tobias."

"See you in a bit." I tell Tris.

"Bye, Toby." I don't make any faces at her for the Toby remark since she's in the hospital, in pain, and unsure of whether or not our baby is still alive and well.

Natalie and I step out of the door and walk to the waiting room in silence. She sees the worried look on my face, and says, "I'm sure everything is alright, and if not, then it will be eventually."

Somehow, that helps, and I sit down fidgeting pretty much anything in sight. Then, realize that the gang doesn't know what happened and that Tris's party is tomorrow. The doctor said that she may not be discharged until Sunday. 20 minutes later, Dr. Black comes in. "We have the results of the test," he tells us.

We follow him into Tris's room, where he shows us the results where Tris's can see them, too.

Dr. Black explains. "Okay, so this is what I found…"

 **A/N Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me how I am doing, because what you say I will try to use to improve the story/ my writing.**

 **-T**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thanks for reading so far, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter, thank you so much for reading, it means a lot, and there are so many more views than I ever expected. Sorry about the cliffhanger last time! The chapter actually went in a different direction than I thought. Sorry bout no update yesterday, I was lazy and didn't wanna type. Disclaimer in chap 12. :)**

Tris's P.O.V.

-BTW this is in early May-

"Okay, so this is what I found," Dr. Black explains, pointing at an ultrasound picture. "Your baby is still alive, and in pretty good health. The only thing is that she has about an 85% chance of survival. Since I don't have the past records, I don't know if that is good or bad."

"That's great!" Tobias exclaimes. "Her last doctor's appointment, it was an 80% chance, which had gone up from a 20% chance when we first found out."

"Okay, well this complicates things a lot less! Also, I think that she will be able to get out around 2:00 tomorrow." Dr. Black continues.

"That is great news!" Mom says.

Dr. Black leaves, and Tobias steps out to call Zeke. When Tobias comes back in, he informs me that they are going to change my birthday party to Saturday night, assuming the doctor will let me.

I get bored in the hospital room, and with Mom having to work, and Tobias at school for an hour just to get us our homework, I am left alone.

When Tobias comes back, he asks Dr. Black about the party, and Dr. Black says that I can go as long I only slow dance, don't talk too much, and don't move a lot. Which will probably make for a boring party.

-Saturday Morning-

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Dr. Black comes in with a smile.

"Does that mean that I am getting out early, because that's what it sounds like." I ask.

"Yes, Tris, your mom and boyfriend are here and they are going to take you home!" He exclaims.

"Yay!" I shout. I stand up, walk down the hall, slightly funnily, but still walking confidently down the hall, finding my way to the waiting room, where Mom and Tobias wait for me.

"Hey!" Tobias says, obviously surprised to see me practically running down the hall.

"Morning!" I say very happily. I feel as if the sun shines brighter through the tinted windows, brightening the dull hospital.

"You're happy." Mom observes.

"Yep, I get out of here, my birthday party is tonight, and I get to sleep in my own bed when I get home!" I don't know why I'm so happy, it might have something to do with the fact that I hate to be constrained.

We fill out some release forms, and walk out of the doors, me smiling like a crazy person.

"What's wrong with you?" Tobias asks when we get into the car.

"I don't know. Hey, what did Caleb do to you after he found out about the accident?" I ask, curious.

"Oh, he yelled at me about not protecting you, and tried to punch me in the face, but I grabbed his fist, and punched him in the gut, right after he ate dinner." Tobias smile mischievously.

"Good job." I state. Caleb has been very mad at us, in between the whole pregnancy thing, engagement, and now the fact that Tobias 'left me unattended where anyone could get me and hurt me, and that's what they did,' Caleb's words, not mine.

We stay quiet, looking out the window as the city passes by for the next few minutes. Our house isn't very far away, so it doesn't take long to arrive. When we get to the house, I get out of the car, go upstairs, and collapse on my bed. I fall asleep pretty much as soon as my bed hits the pillow. Hospital beds are not very comfortable, and it's cold in there.

"Tris!" Tobias knocks on my door, awakening me from my slumber. "Christina's here!"

"Okay. Send her up." I mumble as loud as I can manage.

"I will." Tobias replies. A few seconds later, Christina comes through my door.

"Hey! How are you?!" She says, as perky as ever.

"I would have been better if you wouldn't have woken me up from the first sleep I've gotten in the past two days!" I say, jokingly, but not.

"Oh no! You have eye bags!" Christina's way too worried about the way I look.

"Yeah, I also have a broken jaw and some broken ribs." I say, my voice still messed up from the jaw, now that I think about it.

"Ooookay, this is going to take a little while to fix." She motions to my purple jaw and black and blue face.

Two hours later, she has fixed my makeup to wear you can no longer see the bruises, and starts looking through my closet for a dress. "Nothing too tight!" I yell to her.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." She answers.

"If it's too tight, I look fat!" I complain.

"No, you don't!" She insists, I just roll my eyes, knowing I'm right.

"You know I've actually got a little baby weight now, right. I can't just wear something tight around people who don't know without someone making a big deal about it." I say back.

-At the party-

Christina has no respect for me. She gives me a pair of uncomfortable high heels, and, of course, a tight dress, but I quickly change into a looser dress and converse.

"Hey! You changed!" Christina exclaims after I walk through the door.

"Yep, that's what you get when you leave me at my house and you go to yours, counting on Four to bring me here." I say with a smile, knowing I won.

"Hey! Is that an engagement ring on your finger!?" She practically screams.

"Sush! And yes it is. Don't tell anyone, understand?" I ask, sternly.

"Okay, okay." She hesitates for a moment. "Are you sure I can't tell Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn at least?"

"No, they'll see the ring eventually, and that is when I will tell them, okay?" I ask.

"Okay." She looks sly and defeated at the same time.

"Now that we are done with this, can we get to celebrating my birthday? I mean I just got here and you have swarmed me! You even ran Four off!" I exclaim.

"Okay. What do you want to do, presents, cake, or dancing?" She asks.

"Anything but dancing, the doctor says that the only thing I can do is slow dance because of the broken ribs." I say with a slight frown on my face, "I mean it's my 18th birthday, and I can't do anything."

"Yeah, I know, right. I wish you could do more!" She exclaims.

"I'm going to go find Four." I hate having to call him Four around our friends, but since it's what he wants, I'll do what he wants.

Of course I find him in the kitchen, cutting cake, and eating it, too. I come up behind him, wrap my arms around his stomach, and he jumps a little.

"Sorry, Tris. I thought you were Nita or Molly for a second. They are always trying to do that kind of thing to me, it gets really annoying! They know I'm with you, happy, and in love." I smile at the last part, but on the inside, I am mad at those two for trying to make a move on my man.

"Well, it's me this time, and I am kind of getting bored, not being able to do anything fun, like dancing." I say depressed.

"Hey, it'll be fine!" Tobias reassures me. "We have cake!" He can be so childish sometimes, but mostly when he's around cake. I make a face at him. "I'm kidding, kind of. Anyway, we can slow dance later. I promise you will have fun, it's my personal guarantee."

 **A/N Wow, I just realized how long this chapter is, I'm surprised! Thanks for reading, and I hope that you enjoyed this!**

 **-T**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Thank you for reading so far, I never expected this many views and am so happy that I have gotten over 1,000 views on this story. Please check out my other story, Divergent Forks, a Twilight/ Divergent crossover. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the most important part of this story should be coming up in about 3 or 4 chapters. :) Disclaimer chapter 12.**

Tobias's P.O.V.

As I cut another piece of cake, and then shove another piece, my third, in my mouth, hands wrap around my torso from behind. I jump a little, and then get ready to punch when I turn around. I turn around, but it's just Tris.

"Sorry, Tris. I thought you were Nita or Molly for a second. They are always trying to do that kind of thing to me, it gets really annoying! They know I'm with you, happy, and in love." She smiles at the last part, but I know her well enough to know that she is planning revenge on the inside.

"Well, it's me this time, and I am kind of getting bored, not being able to do anything fun, like dancing." Tris sound depressed, I don't blame her, it's her 18th birthday party and she can't do anything because of Peter.

"Hey, it'll be fine!" I say, hopefully reassuringly. "We have cake!" For some reason, Tris makes a face at me, maybe because that sounded really childish. "I'm kidding, kind of. Anyway, we can slow dance later. I promise you will have fun, it's my personal guarantee." I smile and give her a thumbs up.

I give Tris a slice of cake, and then kiss her. "Come on, let's go dance." I have an idea.

Tris looks at me suspiciously as I drag her onto the dance floor. Probably because there is a very upbeat song on. I lift her up onto my feet, and start randomly dancing around, trying to keep Tris as steady as possible so I don't hurt her ribs.

"You are…" She can't seem to find a word.

"Genius? Amazing? The best boy- fiance ever?" I suggest, wiggling my eyebrows.

She laughs. "Um, I was going to say crazy, but all of those work, too."

I lean in and kiss her. When I pull back, she has a goofy smile plastered on her face. I raise an eyebrow. "Present time!" She says it like a little kid on Christmas morning, and her face lights up, also.

She steps off of my feet, and grabs my hand, dragging me with her toward the table of presents. I stand off to the side as she starts unwrapping, saying thank yous, and acting even more like a little kid than she was before. When she finishes, I ask her what she wants to do next. She just shrugs.

It is getting dark outside, and everyone is wondering about, pairing off, and I am still in the kitchen eating cake. Tris comes up behind me, whispers in my ear, "Come here." I turn around and she is smiling.

Tris turns around, and starts walking purposely toward the living room, where there are still a few people, but not many. Most have gone outside onto the large, back deck of the Petrad's home. Tris sits on the only open place, a loveseat. I sit beside her.

"What d-" I can't finish my sentence before her mouth is crashing into mine. I am afraid that this is going to hurt her jaw, so I pull back and ask. She shakes her head no, so I start kissing her, and we begin to make out soon.

A short time later, I feel a tap on the shoulder. I pull back, needing a breath, anyway. Nita stands behind me.

"What do you want?" I put as much disgust into that sentence as I possibly can. "Can't you see I'm busy?" I gesture to Tris, and I see that she is glaring at Nita. If looks could kill, Nita would be 15 feet into a grave by now. She looks like she might answer, but I just ignore her and go back to kissing Tris.

When Tris gets up to go to the bathroom, Molly walks up to me. "Hey, baby." She says, pretty much as creepy as humanly possible.

I roll my eyes. "Now what?"

"I can't just talk to my boyfriend when I want?" Molly is trying to look innocent, but because everyone knows she isn't, she looks more guilty than ever.

"Molly, we've been over this, you aren't my girlfriend, I have a girlfriend, and I am in love with her. So, just go, get away from here before I have to beat you and Nita up." I am getting very aggravated, and I know that if I punch one of them a time or two, they will stop hitting on me, hopefully.

Tris comes back, and when she enters the room, Molly notices, so she quickly sits on my lap and starts kissing me. I push me back.

"What are you doing?!" I yell incredulously. Everyone in the room stops talking and looks at me, but I don't care. Tris walks over, and whispers in my ear, "What is going on?" She sounds mad.

"Molly and Nita." I whisper back.

"You have got to stop trying to make moves on me! Can't you see that I am completely uninterested in you?! I mean seriously! This time you have gone too far! I mean kissing me?! Are you crazy?!" I yell. "Just get away from me!"

Tris's P.O.V.

I walk back into the living room after I go to the bathroom, and see Molly on Tobias's lap, kissing him. Tobias seems momentarily shocked, and then he pushes her away, yelling, "What are you doing?!"

The whole room goes silent and looks at Tobias. I cross the room, walking to him, and whisper, "What is going on?" I am beginning to get mad.

He whispers back that it is Molly and Nita. Then, he starts yelling. "You have got to stop trying to make moves on me! Can't you see that I am completely uninterested in you?! I mean seriously! This time you have gone too far! I mean kissing me?! Are you crazy?! Just get away from me!"

Oh no, he's lost his temper. I grab his hand before he can do anything bad, drag him upstairs, and lock him in a bedroom.

"Clam down." I say in as soothing of a voice as I can muster. I'm mad too, so it's hard, but I'm calmer than he is.

"I know. I'm just so… tired of them doing this!" He says, exasperated.

"I know, I'm tired of Peter, Drew, and Al, too, but I am just going to ignore them and focus on how much I love you, not how much I hate them." I hug him.

"You are amazing, you know that?" Tobias says into my hair. "I'm super angry at Nita and Molly, but they aren't trying to hurt me. You aren't showing your emotions and threatening to hurt other people like I am. I hate that they are trying to hurt you." He shakes his head at the last part like he feels like it's his fault I'm getting hurt.

"Yeah, Peter would probably throw a party if I stopped breathing." I laugh.

"I would only go if there was cake." Tobias replies with a laugh. I laugh too, and then we walk out of the room and down the stairs hand-in-hand.

 **A/N Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! :) Again, important part coming up in probably 4-5 chapters now that I have written this one, I was hoping to get more into this, but if I would've gotten in what I planned, this would've been double the length! I don't have that kind of time in one day.**

 **-T**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thanks for reading so far! I need to know what to do. So, the characters are graduating soon, and I need to know if I should continue the gang's college experience on this fanfic or make a new one. Please review. Disclaimer stuff in chap 11. :)**

Tris's P.O.V.

At 9:00, Zeke tells everyone to get out, and then we head down to the basement for Candor or Dauntless. We sit down, Tobias to my right, Zeke to his right, with Shauna on Zeke's right, Lynn, Will, Christina, Marlene, and then Uriah on my left.

We play for an hour, and Will ends up in only his underwear, so we stop playing. Everyone says they are going to start playing Never Have I Ever, but Tobias and I announce we are going home. We walk out the stairs, and as I start walking out the door, Christina says my name.

"Yeah?" I turn around and look at her.

"We are going shopping tomorrow for graduation dresses, and try to drag the guys along because I know they need tuxes." I roll my eyes, but tell her I'll be there.

Tobias and I get into his car, and drive toward our house. We arrive five minutes later, and go into the house. Mom and Caleb seem to be asleep, so we have to be as quiet as possible. Tobias follows me into my room, so I give him a curious look.

"I thought I said we could come home and talk while we were at the party." Tobias answers.

"Oh, yeah. So, what did you want to talk about?" I question him.

"Well, I never really told you why my nickname is Four." He states.

"I thought it was because your ball numbers are four." I say.

"No, I picked those after the nickname." He says simply, sitting down on my bed.

"Then it has something to do with Marcus, right?" I ask, walking over to my closet to put my dress in, and grabbing one of Tobias's shirts that I stole.

"No, it has nothing to do with Marcus. Well, I guess it could, but that's not what I think of when I hear it. I didn't want a constant reminder of that." I nod "So Marcus had always been abusive, even before I was born. He had abused my mother from the day they were married until I was four. She was too scared to try and get a divorce with him, so she had to deal with the beatings.

"One day, when I was four, she found a way out. We moved to Springfield." I gasp. "What?" Tobias asks

"Oh, it can wait, finish your story." I reply.

"Okay…" Tobias says reluctantly, as if he doesn't believe that it's nothing. "Anyway, my mom got a job as a police officer, and I started preschool, again. Then, a little over four years later, the summer before fourth grade, Mom was shot and killed on the job." He seems sad, but not to the point of crying, so I sit beside him and intertwine our fingers. Tobias continues, "I was put into an orphanage for four weeks, then moved back to Marcus's. He didn't hesitate to start beating me, only four days later, when the state finally stopped monitoring the situation.

"The summer ended, and I started fourth grade. I told all of the kids to call me Four, and the teacher asked if I wanted to be called Four or Tobias. I told her Four, and she only called me Four, even for roll call. No one at the new school ever found out my real name, so I just kept the number as anything I needed it to be." He finishes the story.

"Wow, I didn't realize how much you'd been through." I say, careful not to sound like I'm pitying him, I know he hates it, because I hate it too when it comes to my father.

"You are the only person I've ever told, even Marcus doesn't know the whole story of what happened. I don't like anyone calling me Tobias except for you, because when I hear it from other people it isn't filled with the love that you fill the name with. Every time he would beat me, Marcus would say 'Tobias, this is for your own good.' and that is what I hear from other people. When you say it, all I hear is the love and trust we have for each other."

I smile, push my lips onto his, and fall back so we're laying down. I pull back, but not too far. "Thank you so much for telling me. It shows me that you trust me just as much as I trust you." Our lips brush as I whisper this.

"I love you." He whispers in response.

"I love you, too." I smile as our lips meet again.

"Okay, I hate to stop this," I say, "but what I was going to say was that I lived in Springfield when I was four. I also remember having a friend named Tobias, who's mom died when we were nine, so he had to move away."

Recognition dawns on his handsome face. "I had a friend named Beatrice!"

"So, we knew each other, didn't we?!" I say.

"Apparently. That's probably why I felt an instant connection to you. I felt like I already knew you when we met." Tobias exclaims.

"Me too!"

-The next morning-

I wake up next to Tobias. He is still asleep, so I roll over and find my phone on my nightstand. I have a text from Christina. She says that she wants to meet at the mall at 11:00, and that I should bring Four. I look at the time, it's 10.

I roll over, and kiss Tobias on the neck, and he wakes up, rolling over to kiss me on the lips. I pull back. "We have to get up," I say. "Christina wants us at the mall in an hour."

He jumps up, and goes across the hall to his room to get ready. I shower, brush my teeth, comb my hair, and then throw on a black crop top and some shorts with my birkenstocks.

I go down to the kitchen, grab four granola bars, and find Tobias in the living room. He is also eating granola bars.

"Hey, we've still got 15 minutes until we need to leave, do you think we can find any pictures so that we are sure we knew each other before?" Tobias asks, his mouth full.

I nod, and walk into Mom's office where there is a chest full of pictures. I open it, and find a scrapbook labeled 2009. I open it, and find the school pictures. There is a picture of young me with a tan, dark haired, and dark blue eyed boy that must be Tobias.

"Look!" I say as I point at the picture of us together. It looks like it is outside of our old house.

"That's us, no doubt." Tobias examines the picture before saying this.

I look up at him and smile before kissing him. "Let's go now, Christina will kill us if we're late." He nods and we walk out of the door together.

We get into my car and speed off toward the mall. When we arrive, Christina, Will, Lynn, Marlene, and Shauna are waiting on us. Uri and Zeke are either not coming, or are late, as usual.

"Where's the Petrad bros?" Tobias asks as we get into earshot of the rest of our group.

"They aren't coming, so you and Will are the only boys." Christina says cheerfully, probably because she managed to drag two boys and two girls into shopping, something we don't want to do.

"Where are we going first?" Shauna says excitedly.

"Dillards. They will probably have what we want for the boys, and maybe for us, too."

"Hey, Chris, you know you can't put me into anything too tight, right?" I ask.

"Um, yeah, but do you think that baby is going to stop me?" I roll my eyes at how happy she is, and how much she refuses to listen to me.

"Okay, Chris, you could see the bump through my dress a month ago, what makes you think that I am going to let you make it really visible on graduation?!" I ask her incredulously.

 **A/N Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed remember to review about changing this into a part one and part two, or keeping it all on this. This chapter is longer, so I hope you liked that because there won't be many more this long. Updates may be less common, because, honestly, my life is getting much busier, and I need to sit down and write about five chapters so I always have one to put up since it only takes about 30 seconds.**

 **-T**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Thanks for reading so far! I really appreciate it. Again please review whether or not I should make college on a new story or continue it on this fanfic. Disclaimer chap 11.**

Tris's P.O.V. (again, sorry she is the easiest to write in )

We walk into Dillards, and Christina leads all of us to the dress section. She makes me try on a plain, black dress that goes down to my knees. It's too tight, even Christina agrees when she sees it on me. Marlene and Shauna come out in beautiful dresses that look amazing on them, Shauna's is navy, while Marlene's is a dark teal. Lynn comes out of her dressing room wearing her normal clothes and a scowl.

Marlene and Shauna decide to get their dresses, and I find a beautiful maroon, lace dress that flows out at the mid stomach, so it doesn't show the baby bump too much, so I decide to get it before Christina can try to take me into something else.

Christina gets a dark pink dress that is short and tight, but not too bad for a school occasion. Lynn decides on the black dress that I had tried on, then we head to the men's section to get ties for the guys that match the colors of our dresses. Tobias has to buy a tux, and Zeke and Uri show up, too. They also needed tuxes, and soon we walk out of Dillard and head to multiple shoe stores. I decide I don't want to wear some comfortable, fancy shoes, so I find some high heeled converse that I buy.

"Hey, what college do you guys think you will choose?" Shauna asks.

"Four and I were thinking about Dauntless." I answer.

"Yeah, so were we!" Christina gestures to Will as she says it.

"Yeah, I think that we all were." Lynn says.

"Probably. I want to go there because of their sports opportunities." Tobias mentions.

Christina nods, silent for once. I wonder what's wrong, but I ignore it for now.

We stop at the food court to eat, and then mill around for a few minutes. We soon get bored and walk out of the mall with bags full of dresses, ties, tuxes, and shoes. Tobias and I drive to the doctor's office for a check-up on our baby, which was pretty much unnecessary after the test we had to have done when I was in the hospital.

After the doctor, we head back home and tell Mom about our discovery from when we were children.

"I was waiting for you two to figure it out!" She exclaims.

"Wait, you knew and didn't tell us!?" I practically shout.

"Calm down, I knew you two would figure it out eventually, and if not, I was going to tell you two on your one year anniversary." Mom replies soothingly.

"Well, I don't blame you for wanting us to find out on our own." Tobias says with a sweet smile.

"Thank you, Four." Mom says before walking back into her office to finish the magazine set up she had been working on.

-School the next day-

"Hey, Zeke, party after graduation next week, right?" Christina asks as she walks up to the rest of us, holding her lunch.

"Yeah, you guys need to bring a change of clothes because you're spending the night after." Zeke informs us.

"Well, okay then." I retort.

-Graduation day, Tuesday of the next week-

"Hey, Bea, are you ready for graduation tonight?" Mom knocks on my door before asking.

"Yeah, Christina is coming over in an hour to get me ready." I reply.

"Okay, you're going to the twin's house tonight, right?"

"Yeah, Zeke said that we have to spend the night, I don't know why." I answer.

"Okay!" I hear her talking to Tobias at the other end of the hallway as I sit my dressout to iron it.

I finish ironing, and then sit on my bed and watch some netflix. I finish one episode before Christina knocks on my door.

"You ready for this?" Christina wiggles her eyebrows as she asks the question.

I giggle before nodding, "Yeah."

"Okay, so first order of business, makeup!" She is too perky, which kind of scares me, but I let her continue, anyway.

"Hey, what was up yesterday, I mean after Four said that he wanted to go to Dauntless for sports. You just nodded and didn't say anything. That was weird for you."

"Stop talking, you're gonna mess up what I'm doing!" She retorts back. Again, weird.

She starts doing my makeup, and I grab my phone and start a playlist while she rubs some primer into my skin. I usually get bored during this since she won't let me talk, so I grab my iPad and turn Netflix back on. I have to close my eyes frequently, but I can still watch the show. Next, she moves on to my least favorite part, the eyebrow trimming, she 'conveniently' forgets it until after she has done foundation, so at first, I think that she won't do it. I was wrong.

Christina is scary when she is coming at you with tweezers, and when she starts plucking, I let out little yelps. Tobias must've been walking down the hall, near my bedroom during that, because he opens my door to check and make sure I'm alright.

An hour later, Christina is finished with my makeup, and she tells me to put on my dress and to plug in a flat iron and grab hairspray, hair gel, bobby pins, and ponytail holders while she does her makeup. Her face looks absolutely amazing 30 minutes later when she is finished and moves on to my hair.

She does a beautiful updo, with ringlets hanging down, and I look completely amazing, but different. She puts on her dress and does her hair, and she looks gorgeous.

"Okay, now time to check on Four and Caleb." Christina says. I had forgotten about Caleb graduating tonight, because he has lock himself in his bedroom for the past month, probably writing his valedictorian speech.

Will shows up right as we finish, and all of the guys look great. Caleb's girlfriend, Susan, is joining us, so Tobias and I offer to take our own car. I stick my bag into my Porsche, and Tobias sticks his beside mine. We climb in, and follow Mom, Caleb, and Susan to the school.

When we arrive, Mom goes elsewhere after taking multiple photos of us and our friends. Then, we have to go where the rest of our grade is positioned in the gym. There are so many excited teenagers milling about, but only a few are nervous. One of those is Caleb.

-After the ceremony-

I throw my cap into the air with everyone around me. Balloons and confetti fall from the sky, and we all hug each other in celebration. The parents get pictures, and Tobias and I say goodbye to Mom before we speed off to the Petrad's for the party. They wanted us and the rest of the gang there early so we could help them to set up.

 **A/N Thanks for reading this extra long-ish chapter! I hope you have enjoyed so far, and I still need your opinions on what to do (Charms22). Anyway, thanks for reading and staying with this so far! I'm already partially through tomorrow's chapter so I can get ahead because there is 3 days in the next 2 weeks that I won't be able to update.**

 **-T**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Thank you so much for reading so far and I hope you are enjoying! I have backup chapters in the making. So now I will always have one to update, but Wednesdays will always be no update day. Sorry if some stuff is wrong in this, I am going to try to make it as little detailed as possible so nothing is wrong. Disclaimer chapter 11.**

Tris's P.O.V.

The party goes well, and Tobias and I head home the next morning after cleaning up so that we can relax. We hang out at our in-ground pool for the rest of the day, taking selfies, floating around, and me tanning.

-July 10 (sorry for such a big skip, I'm hoping for important things in this chap J)-

So far, summer has gone by pretty well, except for the part where I now have an actual bump, that appeared pretty much overnight. I mostly just hang out either at the pool, or in my bedroom, so I am almost always wearing a bikini, my one-pieces don't fit. Caleb would care, except for the fact that he is never home. He has spend most of his time at the library with Susan. He is going to Erudite college, and he has to be even smarter than he already is in order to make it past the first day.

-July 25-

I wake up, and my back hurts a lot. I ignore it, and head to the shower. As I'm brushing my teeth, I feel a sharp pain in my uterus. Oh no. Luckily, she won't be born pre-maturely, since it's only two and a half weeks early.

I hurriedly take the toothbrush out of my mouth, swish around water, spit it out, and run to my bedroom, grabbing my emergency hospital bag. I yell for Tobias, and he runs in.

"Wha- Oh." He notices the bag. "Natalie!" He yells.

"Yeah?!" Mom yells from downstairs.

"Hospital. Now. Labor. Tris!" He yells back.

Tobias picks me up, and runs down the stairs, just as Mom enters the room. "Let's go!" She says, opening doors for us.

We sit in the back, and Mom speeds toward the hospital.

-2 hours later-

I am in the hospital bed, and a nurse comes in. "Hi, Beatrice, your baby is doing very well, and you will get to see her again, soon."

"Okay, thanks." I reply.

A few minutes later, Tobias walks in the room, followed by another nurse walks into the room holding my baby. She is small, but healthy. I smile as the nurse, Nancy, as her name tag says, gives me my baby.

"I'll leave you alone for a few minutes." Nurse Nancy says politely.

"So, name." Tobias mentions.

"Um… we were thinking about Blythe Faye or Blythe Fayette, right?" I smile down at her as I say this.

"Yeah, what do you think, though, now that she is here?" Tobias asks.

"How about Blythe Fayette, then?" I suggest.

"Sounds amazing." Tobias smiles down at us.

"Here," I hand him Blythe.

Tobias smiles down at her, I know he's going to be an amazing day.

-6 days later-

The hospital wanted to keep Blythe for a few extra days for moderation, but now, we can go home. Mom had been putting together a nursery ever since we found out Blythe had an 80% chance. Mom even put a door in my room, connecting the nursery to my room. I bring Blythe into the light pink and cream room that Mom designed beautifully. She didn't let me see the finished product until today, and I am in awe of how amazing it looks.

Tobias is behind me, and I look at him, close to tears. He smiles, and we use the connecting door to walk into my room. I have a temporary crib set up in there that Mom must've payed Caleb to set up. I sit Blythe in the crib, seeing that she is tired, and then sit down on my bed. Tobias sits beside me.

"Next order of business, wedding." Tobias casually says.

"Wow, I had a baby six days ago, and now you want to plan our wedding?" I'm surprised he would bring that up.

"Well, yeah, I just thought the sooner we got married, the better, for us and Blythe." He looks so innocent.

"I'm kidding!" I laugh.

"If you want, we can wait, but all I want to do is figure out a date." Tobias says.

"Okay, how about before school starts?" I ask, knowing that only leaves us with a month.

"Sounds good, rushed, but good." Tobias answers.

"Yeah, we better get started." I say. "Should we let Christina be our planner?"

"Yeah, probably the best last-minute choice."

I pull out my phone and text Christina, telling her to come over ASAP. She arrives five minutes later.

"What do you want?" Christina asks. "Babysitter? Wedding planner? Makeoverer?"

"Um… the second one." I say reluctantly, sticking my finger up to my mouth, hoping to shush a scream, since Blythe is asleep.

"Yay!" Christina whisper screams this, glancing over at the crib.

I nod, knowing that she was wondering if Blythe is asleep.

"What do you need?" Christina questions.

"Um… everything, and you have until the 15th of August to put it together." I say, scared of her reaction.

"What?!" Another whisper yell.

"Let's go downstairs." Tobias orders.

We walk downstairs, and into the empty office, adjacent to Mom's and across from Dad's old one, that no one has touched.

"Okay, not that you won't wake the baby," I say, rolling my eyes. "We need to be married on the 15th, and the rest of it is open to suggestion." I fill Christina in on our real situation.

"Okay, do you want a destination wedding or to stay in the area?" Christina asks.

"Stay here." Tobias and I say at the same time.

An hour later, we have decided on a rustic wedding, outside of town, just family and close friends, Zeke is best man, and Christina as my maid of honor, while Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn will be my bridesmaids.

Christina says she will put together a rough draft of everything and get it to us by the end of the week so we can make some changes.

After this, Christina starts begging me to let her hold Blythe, so we head back upstairs, and she just happens to be waking up. I pick her up, and hand her to Christina, but Blythe starts crying, and I end up having to change her diaper.

Christina leaves after an hour of playing with Blythe, but she only leaves because her parents want to go out to eat. Honestly, I am glad when she leaves, because I know all I want to do is sleep.

I shower quickly, and then put on one of the tee shirts I stole from Tobias, and then give Blythe to Tobias for a while.

I am woken up three hours later when Tobias slips into bed beside me. I roll over, smile, kiss him, and then fall back asleep.

I wake up to the sound of crying, but Tobias seems to have it under control, so I go back to sleep. This happens three more times during the night, but I never have to move from where I'm laying on my bed.

In the morning, I wake up with no Tobias in bed, and no Blythe in her crib. I get ready, and then head downstairs, where I find Mom, Tobias, and Blythe in the living room.

"Morning." I say. Tobias and Mom say it back, and then Mom tells me Blythe is hungry.

"Okay, but first, thanks for not making me get up last night," I say, kissing Tobias, and then grabbing Blythe from Mom and taking her upstairs.

Ten minutes later, I come back downstairs, instantly hit with the amazing smell of bacon, someone must be cooking.

 **A/N So, I hope you have enjoyed this and yeah, I meant to have this chapter like 3 back, but I had more ideas as I was writing that needed to come before this and this is what happened. Anyway, longer chapter, again, maybe this is just normal length, I don't know.**

 **-T**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Thanks for reading so far this has gotten way more views than I ever would've expected! So, I have been informed that it will be fine to continue with college on this fanfic, so unless it is over-ruled by 2 reviews saying to make a new fanfic, that's what I'll do. Disclaimer chap 11.**

-Tobias's P.O.V.-

August 15, aka wedding day!-

Christina is shouting orders to everyone, hoping to get us ready way early. She has given Tris a professional hair and makeup person. I am left with Will, Zeke, and Uriah trying to get me ready, get ready themselves, and keep me calm. I put on my suit, and look in the mirror, checking to make sure I look great.

"Don't worry, man you look great!" Uri assures me.

"Thanks." I say, smiling.

Christina knocks on the door. "Hey, Four you've gotta walk down the aisle in five!" She shouts.

I walk downstairs, and stand in the doorway. There seems to be a lot of people in the pews, but I know we only invited 20 people. Everyone gets in their places, except for Tris.

As she walks down the aisle, alone, I am struck by her beautiful. I mean, she has always been beautiful, but now, she is completely, utterly gorgeous.

She is wearing a white, silk wedding dress, and a lace veil that is covering the braided updo her hair is in. She is wearing subtle makeup, and I am glad because she doesn't look very different.

She reaches me, and I give her a closed mouth smile. I can easily tell that she is nervous, and I don't blame her.

-A few minutes, and many details I don't want to put in later-

"I do." I say, staring deeply into Tris's beautiful, blue-gray eyes.

"Beatrice, do you take Four ( **;)** ) as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?" The priest dude quotes.

"I do." Tris smiles at me.

"Rings, please." Priest dude looks at Uriah, who hands Tris and me each other's rings.

"With this ring, I thee wed." I say, slipping the ring on Tris's finger. Next, she does the same.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Priest dude finishes.

I lean in, kissing Tris, and savoring this moment. I hear the click of a picture being taken, and we pull back, still holding hands. Everyone claps, and we walk down the aisle, and into the barn we rented for the ceremony.

When we get inside, Tris goes to her mom, getting Blythe, and bringing her back to me.

"We're married, Tobias." She smiles, kisses me on the cheek, and then hands me Blythe while she talks to the girls. Uriah, Zeke, and Will approach me.

"How does it feel to be a married man?" Zeke asks.

"Amazing and exhilarating." I answer.

"Good, because you kind of looked like you were going to throw up." Uri jokes. "No really!" He adds after seeing the look on my face.

"I was nervous!" I defend myself.

"Yeah, of course you were." Will nods sarcastically.

"Hey, you'll be nervous when you and Christina get married!" I say, smiling.

"Who says we'll be getting married?!"

"Um, that ring on Christina's finger, duh." I say, matter-of-factly.

"You're too observant." He mumbles, making me laugh.

"Not really, Christina tells Tris everything, and I just happened to walk in the room when Christina told her." I say.

"Okay, now I have to go dance," I say, "so excuse me." I push in between Zeke and Uri, toward Tris, who sits just off the dance floor.

"Hey, are you ready for the first dance?" I ask. She nods, so give Blythe to Natalie, and I grab her small, soft hand, pulling her onto the dance floor. Our choice song, _Speechless_ starts playing, and Tris and I start to sway to the music. When the song ends, another starts to play, a happier song that I don't remember the name to.

Everyone joins us on the dance floor, and we all start to go crazy, dancing however we want, just having fun.

-The next morning-

I wake up to Tris snuggled against my side, her head on my shoulder, making her golden blonde hair cascade across my arm. I smile to myself, remembering that we are married now. I don't want to wake Tris, so I sit there, looking at her beautiful face, until I see her stir, and her closed eyes appear to blink.

Her eyes open, and I see the blue-gray portal that can transport me to another world entirely, if I let them. "Mornin'" She mumbles.

I smile, "Good morning, beautiful…" I start to sing, until she shakes her head. I know what she is going to say, something along the lines of her not being pretty, so I cut her off. "You are very beautiful, and I don't care what you say or what others say, because what I say should be what matters to you." I say in a deep voice, knowing she will take that to heart.

 **A/N Thanks for reading big chapter. The next chapter will be on this story and it will be them at college, so get ready. Also, Christina and Will, engaged? What? Really, it just happened.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Okay, so I deleted this chapter because I realized a way that will give this story like at least 20 more chapters, and I didn't like the way the last chapter had this going. Disclaimer chapter 11.**

Tris's P.O.V.

Today is the first day of Dauntless University, and I am super excited. Dauntless isn't a traditional college, and it is set apart from all of the other colleges in the world.

I get up, shower, brush my teeth, brush my hair, and then get dressed. I wear some short, high waisted, washed denim shorts. I also put on a black t-shirt that I cropped, before grabbing my birkenstocks and walking down the stairs. I beat Tobias down, so I grab as much bacon and eggs as my stomach can hold, not even grabbing a biscuit.

I hear the front door open and close as I sit down on one of the backless stools. I sit my plate down on the marble countertop, and swivel around, seeing the back of Caleb's head as he walks out the door. He always has to be early, no doubt he woke up at 5:00, just to get to Erudite University two hours early for school.

We don't have to be at school until 12:00, so Tobias and I have been pretty lazy. We've been sitting on the couch, playing with Blythe, and relaxing.

We plan to stay here, at our house, instead of at a dorm, at least until we buy a house of our own. At the moment, it is more convenient since Mom is taking care of Blythe during the day.

I get up off the fluffy couch, and walk upstairs to grab my bag, computer, and some money.

"You ready?" I ask Tobias as I come down the stairs.

He just nods, so I go into Mom's simple office to hand her Blythe, who was being held by Tobias. Then, I go to my car, hop in the driver's seat, and start driving to college.

When we arrive at a large skyscraper, the gang, excluding Uriah and Zeke, are waiting for us. Lynn appears to be walking toward them, I wonder why she didn't ride with Shauna, who is already here.

I get out of the car, grab Tobias's hand, and stroll toward the others, across the nearly empty parking lot.

"Hey, where's the brothers?" Tobias asks no one in particular.

Everyone shugs, so we just wait, and wonder why we are standing here, not even at a building that could be a college. You see, no one really talks about the location of the school, ensuring that the location is secret. When you enlist to go to the school, they tell you a place to go, but you are sworn to secrecy about how to get to the school from there.

We wait for another five minutes, but want to get there early to impress. They make you go through an initiation here, and we want to guarantee we impress first thing.

We go inside the building, and walk up the stairs, sadly, the elevator doesn't work, and we have to go to the roof. When we get up to the roof, we notice that there aren't very many people here yet.

There is a man, who seems to be in charge, standing on the edge of the roof. I can't believe he has the courage to stand there, we're like forty stories up. The man has four eyebrow piercings, and tattoos up his right arm. He gives off the kind of vibe that makes me scared of him. I get the feeling that everyone else thinks the same of him as I do.

15 minutes later, everyone else seems to have arrived, except I still don't see Uri and Zeke. This is not surprising, considering it is the twins, but I wonder why they're so late, since we told them to meet us at 11:00. They are always 30 minutes late for everything, so we assumed they would be here on time. Apparently, we were wrong.

"Hello, I am Max, and I am the principle. Everyone seems to be here, except for two, so we'll go ahead and get started." Max concludes.

As he finishes, Uri and Zeke burst through the door, and onto the roof. Everyone turns to stare, and I don't blame them.

"Hello, boys. It's nice of you to join us." Max says sarcastically. "I would like for all of you to call me Max, nothing other than Max, understood?" He says the last part firmly.

Everyone nods, I can tell that we have reason to be scared of this guy, and that we all are scared of him after hearing the way he speaks.

"Okay, children, our first order of business is to find out who will jump off this roof first." He says, voice calm and unwavering.

Meanwhile, we go from relaxed to freaked out in point five seconds. I look around, and everyone seems to go pale, even Uri and Zeke. "Um… I will go first." I volunteer, saying the words before I can stop from doing it.

I step forward, terrified, and stand on the roof, where Max has just moved from. I look down, and see a large, gaping hole in the pavement of the alley down below. I am scared, but now, I don't think. I just bend my knees and jump.

The air howls in my ears as the ground surges toward me, growing and expanding, or I surge toward the ground, my heart pounding so fast it hurts, every muscle in my body tensing as the falling sensation drags at my stomach. The hole surrounds me as I drop into darkness.

I hit something hard…

 **A/N Thanks for reading this and I am so happy with the amount of views this has gotten. I have figured out what direction I want this story to go, but I am slightly confused as to how I will make the end of this flow correctly. I think you guys know what will happen with the cliffhanger, since the last 4 sentences were straight from the book.**

 **-T**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Okay, I thought I put up last chapter on Saturday, then I realized I had only uploaded the document, so sorry. I got it up, and I wouldn't have gotten anything up yesterday if not. Disclaimer chapter 11. Warning: A lot of this chapter is straight from the book.**

Tris's P.O.V.

 _I step forward, terrified, and stand on the roof, where Max has just moved from. I look down, and see a large, gaping hole in the pavement of the alley down below. I am scared, but now, I don't think. I just bend my knees and jump._

 _The air howls in my ears as the ground surges toward me, growing and expanding, or I surge toward the ground, my heart pounding so fast it hurts, every muscle in my body tensing as the falling sensation drags at my stomach. The hole surrounds me as I drop into darkness._

 _I hit something hard…_

It gives way beneath me and cradles my body. The impact knocks the air out of me and I wheeze, struggling to breathe again. My arms and legs sting. A net. There is a net at the bottom of the hole. I look up at the building and laugh, half relieved and half hysterical. My body shakes and I cover my face with my hands. I just jumped off a roof.

I have to stand on solid ground again. I see a few hands stretching out to me at the edge of the net, so I grab the first one I can reach and pull myself across. I roll off, nearly falling on the floor, but catching myself before I can. The person attached to the hand that I grab smiles down at me.

"You're gonna be a handful." He smiles and walks away.

"He" is a young man, with long, dark hair and countless piercings. He has cold eyes that make him look menacing, and a wicked smile. I want to steer clear of him.

As I turn around, I see that Tobias has hit the net, and Zeke appears to be on the verge of jumping up above. I stand back, and another young person comes up to me. She has dark hair and a pierced eyebrow, lip, and her ears are pierced from top to bottom.

She speaks with a sharp and clear voice. "Name?"

"Tris." I simply answer back.

"Okay, first jumper Tris." She yells, receiving cheers from the others. Then, she turns back to me. "Go stand over there." She points over my shoulder.

"Can I stay here for a second?" I ask, getting a sharp, quick nod from the girl.

Tobias is now off the net, and Lauren is talking, no FLIRTING?! with him.

"Okay, back off!" He is getting defensive now, good. "My name is Four, and I'm going to go stand where you just told my girlfriend to."

He practically stomps over to me, grabs my hand, and walks to where Lauren told me to go.

"Calm down, and why did you say girlfriend, not wife?" I whisper on the way.

"I don't know, I guess I figured it would be easier if she didn't know that part yet, maybe?" Tobias whispers angrily.

"Do you not want people to know we're married?" I ask.

"I guess I just don't at the moment, I mean, since we're so young." I'm mad now, he could've said anything, but he implied that he is ashamed to be married to me.

"What?!" I practically scream at him, ignoring Zeke walking up behind us. "You're ashamed, of being married to me, aren't you?!" The last part is just a whisper yell.

I try to hide the fact that we're fighting, since Lauren would love that, and I can't let that happening. It is a little hard to act casual, though, because the anger is boiling up inside of me.

"Look, Tris, I didn't mean it that way, I just don't want that to be used against us in the future. I know that people can and will at least try to do that, and I don't want anybody to hurt you. Especially not me." He explains.

It is hard to stay mad at him when he is making that sad and adorable face, so I give in, trusting what he tells me, and, although I don't like it when he tries to protect me, he was using it as a way to protect me, and us.

I nod, and kiss him, slowly, making sure that Lauren will see it. Lynn, Uri, Marlene, Shauna, Christina, and Will join us within five minutes, and then the others join us. When everyone is standing in the hallway, Lauren and the guy that laughed at me walk to us. They lead us down a long, dark hallway that has a sloping ceiling.

"Hello, initiates, I am Eric, and this is Lauren, she will be your instructor." The guy that laughed at me says when we stop walking.

A doorway is to the right of Lauren. "This will be the place where you sleep for the next few weeks."

"So we can't go home?" A boy with dark green eyes and shiny dark hair says.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Eric asks.

"No."

"Good. We're about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-"

The boy snickers. "The Pit? Clever name."

Eric walks up to Christina and leans his face close to hers. His eyes narrow, and for a second Eric just stares at him.

"What's your name?" He asks quietly, kind of reminding me of Tobias.

"Peter." He squeaks.

"Well, Peter, if I wanted to deal with smart-mouths, I would have gone to Candor College." Eric hisses. "The first lesson you will learn from me it to keep your mouth shut. Got that?"

He nods.

We move in silence toward the shadow at the end of the tunnel.

"What a jerk," Christina mumbles to me.

I nod, but add, "He kind of reminds me of Four with that quiet but terrifying voice.

 **A/N This is kind of moving it's way toward my newest story, but I know they are going to end in very different directions, so please go check out my newest story, Switch Initiation. Anyway, you guys have given this so many more views than I ever would've expected, and thanks for that!**

 **-T**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Thanks for reading so far! Sorry I didn't get this up last night, I underestimated the time I had, and didn't type as quickly as I should've. I will get a chapter up on Switch Initiation later tonight (hopefully). Disclaimer chapter 11.**

Tris's P.O.V.

I decide that I should probably steer clear of Eric. Something about that stillness that he just showed is making me wary.

Eric pushes open some double doors, and we walk into the Pit.

"Oh, I get it." Christina whispers to me.

"Pit" is the best word for it. The underground cavern is so huge that I can't see the other end from the bottom, where I am standing. Uneven rocks rise multiple stories over our heads. There are places for food, clothing, supplies, and leisure activities built into the stone walls. There is also many narrow paths with carved steps connecting them. Because there are no barriers, someone could easily fall over the side of the paths.

There is a building above this room that can be seen from the glass panels forming the roof. Sunlight streams in through glass building, illuminating the Pit. Another thing giving the area light is some blue lanterns hanging at intervals above the stone paths.

There are many people crowding the room, and filling it with voices, most are shouting. Everyone here is young, under 25, no one seeming to decide they want to get their degree here later in life.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you the chasm." Eric says.

Eric waves us forward, and leads us to the right side of the Pit, which is conspicuously dark. When I squint, I can see that the floor ends at an iron barrier. When we get closer to the railing, there is a loud roar- water, fast-moving water, crashing against the rocks.

I look over the side to see that the floor drops off at a sharp angle, with a river several stories below us. The gushing water strikes the wall beneath us, and sprays upward. To the left, the water is much calmer, while it is white and battling with rock to my right.

Eric shouts, "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before, and will happen again. You have now been warned."

"Why wouldn't they block off the chasm?" Will asks as quietly as possible, which here is a loud talk.

"I don't, it must have a meaning of some reason." Uri practically shouts to us.

Everyone steps away from the rail once the chance of dying settles in.

We get the rest of the tour, and then everyone settles in. Since Tobias and I will be staying at home, we stay outside, and talk.

"I know what you're going to say, you don't like it when I try to protect you, but I wasn't telling Lauren we're married because I wanted to protect US, not me or you." Tobias looks so sincere that I can't help but trust what he is telling me.

Instead of saying anything, I just lean in and deeply kiss him. When someone comes out and clears a throat, I pull back, turn around, and blush. I find Eric behind us.

"Are you two done now?" Eric says in an aggravated tone.

"Yes, sir." I reply as confidently as I can muster.

"Okay, now we'll go this way, to the cafeteria." He projects his voice to make sure everyone hears, since the rest of the initiates are in the dorm still.

We begin walking back down the hallway now.

"I guess that means I'm forgiven?" Tobias whispers in my ear, tickling my neck.

"Yes, you're forgiven, and, by the way, you are hot when you beg." I laugh as I whisper it.

Tobias is silent, but I know he has a satisfactory look on his face. I think we may know each other too well, the last few minutes have proven that.

We walk into the cafeteria, split up, grab food, and sit down wherever we want. Zeke, Shauna, Will, Christina, Marlene, Uri, Lynn, Tobias, and I sit down at the closest table to the exit, gobbling down our food. They have chocolate cake by the tons, so Tobias and Uri each stuff about a plate of cake down their throats.

When we finish eating, we are excused for the night, and instead of wondering around the place with our friends, Tobias and I go home.

I open our large front door. "We're home, Mom!" I shout.

"In here!" I hear.

I follow the sound of her voice to the kitchen. There is something sizzling in a pan on the stove, and the smell of food wafts up to my nose. It smells good, and I suddenly want to eat more supper, although I ate less than an hour ago.

"You hungry?" Mom asks me, not turning away.

"Not really, but that smells great!" I reply. "Where's Blythe?"

"She's upstairs, I put her down for a nap a few minutes ago." She says.

"Okay, thanks Mom."

I walk upstairs to find Blythe in the nursery, then go into Tobias's room. He seems bored, laying on his bed and throwing a tennis ball in the air and catching it when it ricochets off the ceiling.

"Bored?" I ask, and he startles.

"Yeah, kinda." His tone even sounds bored.

 **A/N thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I won't get a chapter up two days from now, it won't be one of those times that I say there won't be a chapter and then there is.**

 **-T**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Hey guys, a new chapter that I don't know how will go... We'll see what happens. Um... I just realized that Peter was in the beginning and then two chapters ago, he was re-introduced. Forget about the re-introduction. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this I will update 2 days from now.**

Tris's P.O.V.

Tobias and I decide to go to school early today, so there's no sitting around and being lazy today like we did yesterday. At 8:00, we leave the house.

We get to Dauntless, and then find a way into the building then a way down to the Pit. We find the rest of the gang in the cafeteria, so we go in, sit down, and talk. Neither Tobias nor I get any food because we ate at home.

Uriah is eating cake for breakfast, and although that is not surprising, it is surprising that Tobias gets up and grabs a slice from the line as we are leaving.

"Hungry again?" I ask as we walk out of the room.

"No, I just refuse to pass up cake." He has a crooked smile on his handsome face as he says this.

I lightly punch his shoulder, before speed walking for a few seconds so I can catch up to the others. There is a tattoo parlor in the Pit, and Uri wants to go check it out.

"I think I want to get a snake behind my ear." Uri says, obviously thinking out loud.

"That sounds scary!" Marlene tells him. "Get something else, like a picture of me on your butt cheek, I dunno!" Now she is pleading with him.

"I may get one, I'll have to ask Mom, first." I say, then pull out my phone and text Mom. She answers back sure, as long as it is small and unnoticeable.

We enter the parlor. It is pretty much just a rock room with a bunch of paintings hanging on the wall, that must be examples of tattoo possibilities for people like me and Uri, who don't know what we want.

I walk around the room, examining the pictures hanging on the walls. I see a picture of three ravens flying, and get an idea. I choose to get four small birds on my collarbone. They will symbolize my family. Caleb, Mom, Tobias, and Blythe, I don't include my dad, since he died when I was four, and I don't really remember him. Although he is technically my family, I don't really consider him my family.

I tell the tattoo artist, my old teacher Tori, what I want, and she gets to work. She is possibly the oldest person I've seen at this school, and she is probably no older than 35.

20 minutes later, she finishes the tattoo, and I look at it in the mirror. It looks amazing.

I walk over to where Uriah is getting his tattoo done, and it looks pretty good so far. When he finishes, we head out, in search of something else to do. We start wandering the halls, but soon get bored with that, so we go hangout by the chasm.

Eventually, 11:45 rolls around, and we head to the cafeteria, where Eric told us to come. We are some of the first ones here, and Eric seems pleased at this. As everyone else arrives, he seems to become impatient. At 12:00 sharp, we leave and head into a room that is set up with man-shaped targets and a table set up with guns. _Oh no._

I walk to one of the targets, and Christina gets on my right, and Tobias takes the spot to my left. Eric demonstrates how to shoot, hitting the bullseye every time.

Then, he tells us to start shooting. I copy how he was standing before shooting, and Peter decides to butt in from Tobias's left.

"The chance of you actually hitting the target is about one in a billion." He retorts.

"Just watch." I close my eye, take a breath, fire, and breathe out. Bullseye.

I look at Peter, and laugh at the incredulous look on his dumb face.

"Your turn." I point at his target

He shoots, but misses the target by a lot, he hits the wall, closer to Tobias's guy than his.

I look over at Peter with a smirk.

"Nice hit, Tris, and Peter, stop flirting and get to work." Eric says from behind my shoulder, startling me.

"Thanks." I reply without looking at Eric. I get back to work, constantly hitting the target.

The whole gang does well, but Peter never hits the target. He does puncture the dummy a few times, but they hits would not be even close to fatal.

When class is over, Eric stands on the table that was holding the guns, and shouts. "Tomorrow, we will be back in this room, but we won't be shooting. Be here at 12:00 sharp, or you will have to deal with the consequences." He announces.

We spread out after we exit the room. From the first two days, I can tell that this will be a quite interesting four years.

Tobias and I go home soon after finishing class. Blythe is napping again while Mom cooks supper that today, Tobias and I will eat.

-The next day, 12:00-

We wait in the room we were in yesterday, but Eric is late. Everyone is standing in groups talking, and when we hear a loud noise behind us, we all turn toward it. Eric must've snuck in on us, or was handing in the room, because now he is standing in front a target, trowing what seems to be knives at it.

"This is what you will be doing today." Eric shouts before throwing more knives at the target.

He hits the bullseye every time again today, and Peter seems blown away, after finding out yesterday that things are harder than they seem.

When we start throwing, I do the same thing as yesterday, practicing my stance first.

Peter challenges me again, and loses, agin when I hit the target, a little off center, but not much, and his knife punctures the wall.

 **A/N Thanks fro reading this I hope you enjoyed. And for now, goodbye.**

 **-T**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N I'm back with another update! Umm, I'm honestly getting bored with this story, so I know you guys are, so I would really appreciate some suggestions to make this juicier. Disclaimer chapter 11.**

Tris's P.O.V.

Today, Eric has informed us that we are doing something different than hitting targets, so I'm curious as to what we will be doing now. Tobias and I get to school at 11:00 today, not leaving a lot of time to do nothing. When we get into our usual training room, the set up is completely different. There are about 30 punching bags hanging from the ceiling of the room, and a boxing-like ring in the back of the room. Red mats cover the rock floor. We must be fighting today.

"Fighting?" Peter shouts when he walks in, two minutes late. Eric shoots him a glare.

"Hello, Captain Obvious. How was the past two minutes, because they better be worth getting kicked out of the school." Eric says in a serious, flat voice.

"Are you saying I am being expelled?" Peter asks.

"No, you were never in this school to begin with." Eric turns to us. "Remember, all of you can be kicked out, but being expelled is out of the picture right now. You are not yet part of this school, therefore, you may never be."

I look toward Tobias, stifling a laugh.

"Now, Peter, get out, and the rest of you walk to a punching bag, and put on the boxing gloves beside the bags. Start punching, and I am going to escort Peter out of the facility."

We all move to the bags, and put on the boxing gloves, then start punching as hard as we can. At first, very few bags move when the gloves make contact, but everyone in the gang's bags move from the start, then Eric comes in. He applauds us on our abilities, but quickly moves on to the initiates that are having trouble moving the bag.

"Tris, you are doing very well with the punching, but also try using your knees and elbows; you have the potential to do some serious damage." Eric says from behind my back.

"Okay, thanks." I say, hoping he will move quickly. Eric is beginning to get creepy, and I'm afraid he is going to try to make a move on me soon.

I shoot a look to Tobias when he leaves, and I can tell he is beginning to see the same thing as me because his punches get harder than they were before.

"No!" I protest. "You can't do that! I can't do that! I don't want to hurt you!"

I look desperately into his eyes.

"I'll never forgive myself if I hurt you." Tobias whispers, equally as desperate as I am.

We wok on the punching for the rest of the day, and then go home. My arms are sore, although Tobias says his aren't. It's probably because he works out daily for football, basketball, and baseball.

-The next day, 11:30-

Today, the gang has decided to wander around the campus before going to class. I am happy that Peter isn't around to ruin any of this, and he can't try to hurt me like he used to.

When we enter our room again, it looks the same as it did yesterday.

"Today, we will be fighting, rather than just punching a bag." Eric announces at 12:00 sharp. "Here, you can see who you will be partnered against today." A picture shows up on the wall beside him.

Molly-Edward

Drew-Mira

Al-Nita

Christina-Will

Marlene-Uriah

Zeke-Shauna

Lynn-Matt (a guy that she has been hanging out with and seems to like)

Four-Tris

After seeing Tobias and me paired up, I don't think, I just start biting my fingernails and nervously glancing around the room. Everyone else seems to be mad, since Eric has paired us up with our friends, or who we are dating. We all know what will happen if we don't comply, but we also know what will happen if we do.

"The only way that the fight will be over is when someone passed out, which means they lose." Eric shouts.

"What?" "No way" pretty much everyone shouts.

"I'll let you win, I'll pretend to pass out after you get in a few good punches." Tobias whispers in my ear.

"No." I protest. "You can't do that! I can't do that! I don't want to hurt you!"

He looks desperate, more desperate than I feel, when he says, "I can't hurt you, I will never forgive myself."

Then it dawns on me. "He is just trying to see if we will go for it, he is testing us!" I whisper frantically.

"If we go for it, he probably won't make us do it, and we'll get brownie points." Tobias says, catching on.

"Wait, but what if he is trying to break us up by doing that?" I ask.

"It won't work," Tobias kisses me.

I smile. "We'll go first!" I shout over the sound of everyone else's voices, raising my hand.

Eric raises an eyebrow, but nods toward the ring, so Tobias and I walk over.

"I don't wanna do this now." I mumble on the way over.

"I know, but do what I told you." I mumbles.

We crawl into the ring, and to drive Eric crazy, I lean in and kiss him deeply. I hear a grown behind me, and smile against his lips. Now, he clears his throat. Tobias smiles now.

"Okay, stop it and fight." We continue for a few more seconds. "Now!" Eric shouts.

"Okay, okay." I say as I get into place.

We begin to fight, and I throw a few punches, and Tobias also does, but he purposely makes it to where I can dodge them. After about seven weak punches that looked pretty convincing, Tobias collapses to the floor, and pretends to pass out. When Eric starts tapping him, he stays the same, but before he can be moved to the infirmary, he gets up.

Everyone else refuses to fight, so Tobias and I get a half-hearted applause from Eric, proving that he did hope this would break us up. He stands there and explains what fighting will be like tomorrow, and that anyone that doesn't want to fight can just not come back tomorrow.

When everyone starts to leave, Tobias and I hold back.

"Lets drive him crazy. Pull me out like you're mad." I whisper to Tobias.

He grabs my hand, and starts to stomp out of the room. As we turn at the doorway and down a hallway, I glance back, and Eric seems intrigued. I smile.

"It worked." I whisper. "Continue walking I think he'll follow."

We continue down the hallway, and I think I can hear footsteps following us. We stop by one of the water fountains, where a blue lantern is illuminating the hall.

"Why did you do that?" Tobias is a pretty good actor, he sounds mad.

"I don't know, I thought it might be some sort of trick, like he wanted to prove something like that." I plead, somehow believably. "I'm sorry."

I start to fake cry, and Tobias hugs me.

"I know you are, I just didn't think you would ever hurt me like that." Tobias says tenderly, but loud enough that Eric should be able to hear it. I can now see him vaguely in my peripheral.

I lean in, kissing Tobias so he knows that Eric is there. We stand like this for a few minutes, until we are sure that Eric has left. Then, we walk back down the hallway, hand-in-hand.

 **A/N I just reread this looking for something and I guess there were technical problems because a whole section of the story is in the wrong spot. The first part about Tris and Tobias being worried about hurting each other shouldn't be there and I don't know how it got there...? Anyway here's the a/n since it wasn't here originally?**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Sorry I didn't get one up yesterday, Switch took longer than expected to type, and I barely gave myself enough time to type one chapter, much less 3,000-ish words on 3 different stories. Disclaimer chapter 11.**

Tobias's P.O.V. **(for a long due change!)**

Today is Saturday, so Tris and I decide to go house hunting, literally. We called the show, and they've agreed to film our journey. The camera crew shows up at our house at 8:00, so we explain what our wishlist is. We hope to stay in the same neighborhood, or near it, and we establish our budget, money I got that was Marcus's, since he has no use for it. The camera men record this, since our realtor already knows this information.

She takes us to a large, and spacious home a few blocks from our current house, and we like it, but it almost seems too large for a young couple and their daughter.

Next, our realtor takes us to another house, and as soon as we begin near the driveway, I can't bring myself to it. It is the old house, Marcus's. Mindy, the realtor, quickly apologizes, and brings us to another house, and although it is a better size, it is outside of our ideal price range, although easily reachable, and has a few things that need to be remodeled.

Finally, we find a house that is way below our price range, up to date, and has everything we could ever want. We don't even have to think about the decision, we just make it. The house will be ours pretty soon.

Tris tells Christina, and she insists on decorating every room in the house, which is scary, so we make her promise to make it the way that WE want it.

The rest of the day is spent shopping, which neither Tris nor I really enjoy, but we tolerate since it is shopping for Blythe, who came house hunting with us. She has grown quite a bit lately, so much so that she cannot wear her half of her clothes.

We head home after this to eat some dinner since Natalie's food is just as good, if not better than many of the restaurants we would've chosen. In addition to this, Blythe was getting cranky, and needed so food and a nap.

-Monday time for class-

Today, Eric explains to us why we are going through this initiation.

"This process teaches you to not give up throughout life, and to preserver until you can do what you are trying to do. This is also part of the reason we have such good football and wrestling teams." Eric explains.

Now, this seemingly torture has a purpose in everyone's brains, so maybe we can get through this quickly now. I don't think the training in fighting will last much longer, since none of the other tasks have lasted more than a day.

We fight other people today, people that we don't know, and I get Al, while Tris gets Molly. We both win, and Eric congratulates us, but only briefly. That is proof that he followed us Friday, and I can tell Tris gets it, too.

We go home after everyone has fought, and Eric has announced that we will start normal classes the day after next. I am kind of excited to move on because as soon as normal classes start, so do basketball and football tryouts, and eventually practices. I think that Tris wants normal classes to start, too because she wants to be a cheerleader again this year.

-The next day-

Fights go well, Tris beats Lynn, and I beat Will, then Tris and Marlene fight after Zeke and I do. We both win our fights, but Eric doesn't make us fight each other in the end. I'm assuming it's because it "drove us together" last time and he didn't like that.

We finish the day with food from the campus instead of at home since we're here later and I want cake. When we get home, I go upstair and get ready for bed, then slip into Tris's room. She is already laying down, and after I do, Blythe starts to cry, so I run into the nursery and change her diaper. I have to get up multiple times during the night, but it's better than Tris getting up, so I don't mind.

-School the next day-

We walk into our training room, but today it has been converted into a giant science lab. I guess we have biology first. Our teacher is Mr. Max, and although he is chill, I can tell that this will be a difficult class for everyone.

Next, we have history. It is taught by Mr. Scott **(Lol using my history teacher cuz I couldn't think of anything else)** and it is an easy class with an easy teacher.

Next, we have algebra II, and our classes are over for the day. I have football tryouts now, and then basketball tomorrow. Football tryouts are pretty easy, and although Dauntless has the best team in the state, I do pretty well amongst even the top player last year. I feel good.

-The next day-

Football tryouts results are posted today, and I make the team as star quarterback. Zeke and Uri also make it in good positions as linebackers.

Our classes are different today, philosophy, English, and then Latin. Today passes by slowly, because we have difficult classes with even more impossible teachers.

Today is basketball tryouts, and I do pretty well again, and I am sure of that when I make the team, along with Will, Uri, and Zeke. I'm on a winning streak and nothing can bring me down, at least I thought...

 **A/N A little shorter than I wanted, but that was a good place to stop, I think. Thanks for reading!**

 **-T**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back. I actually have ideas now! So, writers block is done and over with. Disclaimer chap 11.**

Tris's P.O.V. (sorry, but it was important from her perspective)

Tobias has basketball tryouts today, and although I want to watch, I have to go sign papers about the house, and he doesn't have to be there. On my way to the bank, I stop by our house to pick up Blythe. I'm afraid I am not spending enough time with her, and I can't seem to fit much mommy-daughter time in.

I go to the bank now, and meet with someone about signing the papers. It turns out that Tobias does have to be here. I don't want to waste this time, so I run to the phone store in hopes of getting the new iPhone in less than an hour. I manage to do this, then run to Subway to grab a quick sandwich.

I Tobias texts that I need to come pick him up, so I head toward the campus. An alert comes on the radio. I just ignore it until I hear. "...Marcus Eaton." I nearly run a red light, worried about what will be said.

"I repeat, there has been an escape from the prison. The escapee seems to be ex-mayor and criminal Marcus Eaton." I am temporarily frozen in shock, until a loud honk sounds behind me. I look up, and see that the light has turned green.

As I start to drive again, I pull out my new phone and call Tobias.

"Yeah?" He asks as he picks up the phone.

"Um... We have a problem." I manage. "Marcus has kind of... you know... escaped?"

"Is there a major problem with... oh." He realizes what I'm afraid of. Marcus is going to come after us, and then what are we going to do? With Blythe and all, the possibility of a criminal coming after us, we are both scared.

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

"Did you get those papers signed at the bank?" He answers with a question.

"No, they said you had to be there." I say.

"Oh, then what have you been doing?" He asks.

"Got us both new phones, changed us to our own plan, and got Subway." I answer.

"Is the bank still open?"

"Should be. We can move into the house pretty much if we sign those papers, right?" Now it's my turn to ask questions.

"I think so." He answers.

"Marcus won't know about our house, so we can sign the papers, get some of our stuff, and moving in. We need to bring Mom, too." I finish.

"How close are you to me?" He asks.

"A few minutes."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you." I say before letting him hang up. I finish driving to the school, pick up Tobias, and head to the bank.

They are open, luckily, so we go in and sign the papers.

"You guys can start moving in now." The financial lady finishes.

"Okay, thank you." I say as I stand up and we shake her hand.

Together, we walk out of the large bank, me holding a sleeping Blythe, and Tobias drives home as quickly as possible. I call Mom to give her a head start, and before we walk in, and automatically start to pack things up.

When we get home 20 minutes later, Mom has already packed up her belongings, and is starting on her business things.

I go upstairs and get my things, and Blythe's, while Tobias gets his clothes and the things from our bathroom. Fortunately, the house we purchased was staged, and we could keep the furniture if we chose, and we did.

We grab a few more things around the house as Mom gets the food from the kitchen. We had a lot of boxes in the basement, so we can just pack everything into them.

An hour later, all four of us are out of the house, and Caleb has been called so he doesn't come to a completely empty house this weekend. I texted him the address of Tobias and my's new house, so if he does choose to come home Saturday or Sunday, he can find us.

By the time that everyone is to our house and all of the vehicles are, also, it is dark, so we just head upstairs, choose a bedroom, and unpack enough clothes for the next few days. We brought everything because there is no way to tell how long we will be here, and Tobias and I were planning to move in as soon as possible, anyway. I know Mom chose not to bring all of her clothes, just enough for now, and only the business things she uses often. She also brought only some of the food, mostly what couldn't handle a week without being used.

-The next morning-

I wake up, and am sort of confused as to where I am. I roll over, and am not in my room, but still surrounded by Tobias's arms. Then, I realize where I am, and what has happened in the past 12 hours.

Tobias's eyes flicker, so I kiss him. Then, Blythe starts to cry.

"Did she sleep through the whole night?" I ask, my voice slurred from sleep.

"I never got up, and I usually do so you don't have to move." he smiles, opening his eyes for the first time.

"Humm... Maybe it's the new house?" I ask as I stand up to tend to my daughter.

"What is today?" I ask.

"Thursday, why?" Tobias answers.

"I don't want to go to school."

"I don't blame you, at least we have he easier classes today." He says.

"Yeah, I need to change your phones before we leave, they taught me how yesterday." I say as I see him get up and start typing on his old phone.

"Zeke is driving me crazy, wanting to know what our conversation was about yesterday, he only saw my expressions."

"Well, I imagine your face looked hilarious." I say before walking out the door and going downstairs to get Blythe a bottle. I make sure he hears a laugh, so he doesn't get mad, and knows I was joking.

 **A/N I'm gonna end this here, although I could write more, but writers block is coming back... Tomorrow is no update. Thanks for reading.**

 **-T**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N I haven't updated in the past 5 days because I've either been reading the Hunger Games or Another Way by LanaTobiasFailAtWriting and Fourtris is going on by Lucy1925, check them out, they're great stories! Also I've got caught up in a NCAA football game, oops. I'll make this extra long for you guys I'll aim at 2,000 words instead of 1,000. Disclaimer chapter 11.**

Tris's P.O.V.

Tobias and I have to leave the house this morning so we can go to school. As we drive down the street, we pass Marcus's old house. Someone is standing outside, so I slow down as I drive. The person is no other than Marcus. I turn toward Tobias with a worried look on my face. He looks to the right, and sees Marcus. His eyes widen, and I pull out my phone. I automatically dial 911, and tell Tobias to call Mom. We are both on the phone, pretty much saying the same thing, but mine has to be more detailed and serious. I have to explain multiple things, even what Marcus may do. Since I don't know Marcus very well, I hand the phone to Tobias as soon as he finishes talking to Mom. He begins a long explanation about who Marcus is and his actions. We are informed that undercover offices are on the way to take him back to prison.

We continue to school, scarcely saying a word, but knowing that the other is trying to convince theirself that Marcus did not see, or recognize us. We just happened to be in Tobias's car, so there is a chance that if Marcus saw it, he would've recognized that it is us. I think that he was looking the opposite direction, but I'm driving, so I had to look away.

We continue to school, and go in. The classes go by quickly, so we come home as soon as possible. Mom is standing by the door, clearly expecting us. She nods her head, then waves in a way that shows we should follow her. She leads us to the living room, where some men are sitting on the fluffy, cream colored couch.

"These are investigators, and they would like to talk to the two of you about Marcus." Mom explains, then leaves the room and heads cup the stairs. I think I can faintly hear Blythe crying.

"Good afternoon," an investigator starts, then trails off and glances at his forms. "Mr. and Mrs. Eaton."

"Good afternoon, and welcome to our home." I say.

"First, we would like to talk to Mr. Eaton's son." The other investigator starts. His hair is so blonde, it is nearly white. "Mr. Eaton, we would like to know some things about your father's actions when in a similar situation to what is happening now."

"So you guys did not arrest him earlier?" I ask.

The other investigator, who has dark skin and hair looks at me, and tells me that Marcus was spotted, but he ran too soon. They could not catch up, and eventually lost him.

They turn their attention back to Tobias. "So is there any places that your father might have gone to, that you can think of?" Blondie asks.

"No, I really don't know all that much about my father." Tobias answers, not a hint of sadness in his deep voice.

"Is there anything that he may do in order to stay away from the police?" The other one asks.

"No, not that I know of, but as I said before, I really don't know."

I chime in. "We are afraid that he wants to find us and try to hurt us. He probably wants to tear Four and I apart."

"Why would you say that, Mrs. Eaton?" Blondie asks.

"Well, we are the reason that he was in prison, and he kind of didn't like us to begin with, so I think he wants us to break up. We can't let him get to our daughter." I say.

"Or to her." Tobias adds, smiling down at me.

"We understand. So, Mr. Eaton, were you ever close to your father?" The other investigator asks.

"No, we were not, especially since he started beating me when I was eight." Tobias grabs my hand now.

I give his hand a squeeze, and he start stoking my hand. The investigators stay for another 15 minutes, asking questions that Tobias doesn't know the answer to.

They leave, clearly unsatisfied with what they got, and I head upstairs, exhausted. I quickly lay down in my new bed, falling asleep almost instantly. I wake up, according to the clock, 2 hours later, with Tobias twirling his fingers in my hair.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He whispers, kissing my forehead.

I shake my head, then lay it on Tobias's chest. We sit there for a while, saying nothing.

Mom yells from downstairs, apparently we can eat now. We lazily stumble down the grand staircase, and into the large kitchen. There is no sense in eating in the large dining room. Blythe is in a highchair beside the island, so I pick her up. Mom's phone begins to ring, but there is only a number showing up. She answers it anyway. Her face begins to change as the conversation takes place.

"Good news, Marcus has been tracked down, and taken to a more secure cell!" Mom exclaims happily.

"Well, I guess you can go back home now." I say to Mom with a smile on my face after hugging and kissing Tobias.

Tobias also has a goofy grin on his face as he goes to set up the dining table for the four of us. I guess he's relived that we don't have to worry about Marcus hurting our family now. I pull out my phone to look at the time, and see the date, August 21.

"Hey, Tobias our anniversary is Saturday. I guess we've been to busy to notice." I say.

"You were, but I wasn't we have plans Saturday night." He says, surprising me.

"And what if I have plans?" I ask.

"You don't." He states.

"Yeah, you're right."

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Sorry it's not as long as I hoped, but it's here.**

 **-T**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Thanks for reading, I said on my other story, Switch Initiation, that I will be updating about every-other-day alternating between this story and that one. I will still miss a few updates every now and then, but I'll try harder now. Disclaimer chap 11.**

Tris's P.O.V.

-Saturday Night-

 _Knock, knock._ Tobias taps on our bathroom door. We stayed in our house, and just picked up the rest of our things yesterday after classes.

"Just a second." I yell.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs." He tells me.

I put in my diamond earrings, apply some lipstick, and walk out of our marble master bathroom. I start down the stairs, but the black heels I wear are restricting how quickly I can move. Tobias's jaw drops down as I descend. I only have on a light layer of makeup, Christina would be mad, and I wear a backless, black dress that has lacy off-shoulder sleeves. The skirt flows out at my stomach, where a simple, shiny belt sits. There is a slit in the silky fabric that goes to my mid-thigh. My hair is in waves with a small braid across the back.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." Tobias says when I reach him.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I reply. In all honesty, he looks drop dead amazing. He is wearing a simple black and white suit, and while nothing else has changed, he's hot on his own, but the tux really sets him even further above the bar.

"Let's go." He takes my hand, leads me out the door, and we walk to the circular drive, where his McLaren is parked. He opens and closes the passenger door for me, and he sits nest to me. We drive toward the lake, somehow avoiding too much traffic, holding each other's hand the whole way.

We arrive at a fancy restaurant on the bank of the lake, and take our seats outside, in the warm, August air. I'm so lost in Tobias's deep blue eyes, that I don't notice the terrific view of the moon shining on the lake, or when the waitress arrives to get our drink orders. After what I presume to be a few seconds, she clears her throat, and I look up.

"What would you like to drink?" She asks, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Two waters, please." Tobias steps in.

"You know me too well." I say when the waitress leaves.

"Maybe I do. That's why I got you this." He hands me a black velvet box. I open the box and a silver chain sits in it. Although it is probably a charm bracelet, there are no charms on it.

I must have a confused look on my face, because when I look up, Tobias appears amused. "And this." He says, handing me a small charm with the number four on it.

"Thanks, this is great." I reply, happy.

"There's more where that came from." Tobias replies with a mischievous grin.

"Oh really?" I say. "Can you tell me?"

"Nope, it's a surprise." He grins, happy with himself.

I give him my puppy dog eyes, and he quickly turns his head away, like a child, and we both begin to laugh.

"You'll find out soon enough." Tobias say sternly, out of breath.

"Okay, fine, but only because I love you." I give in.

"I love you, too." He sappily says, grabbing my hand.

Our moment gets interrupted by the waitress coming back.

She drops off our drinks, then gets our food orders.

"So why are we celebrating the day we became boyfriend and girlfriend, not husband and wife again?" I ask.

"Because we never got to celebrate an anniversary, and I have had a really good gift idea since our first couple of dates." He replies, smiling.

"Okay, now it all makes sense." I say smiling back.

Our food comes now, so we begin eating. It is so good that both of us practically lick our plates. When we finish, we order a piece of chocolate cake to share, which is equally as delicious. Tobias pays, then we head back to the car and drive back toward the house. Suddenly we take a turn that leads us away from the house.

"What are we doing?" I ask as we turn.

"The surprise." Tobias replies ambiguously.

"Well okay, then." I say before staring out the widow.

About ten minutes later, we pull into the old fairgrounds.

"Oh." Is all I say.

Tobias parks and rushes to my side of the car. He then picks me up bridal style, and runs toward the Ferris wheel. When we arrive, he opens the hand that holds up my legs, and a ferris wheel charms sits in it.

"I love you." Tobias says breathlessly when we get to the exact spot he caught me, what seems like years ago, not a little under a year ago.

"I love you, too, and this charm is absolutely beautiful." I say, staring into his eyes before kissing him. "Just like it was a year ago." I smile as I pull back, then I clip the charm onto my new bracelet.

"This past year has been the best year of my life." Tobias whispers.

"It's been the best year because of you and our life together." I say happily.

"I know. Now, do you want to stay here and do some of what we did on our date, go back home, or do something else?" Tobias asks.

"Umm... Let's go to the bumper cars." I say happily.

"Okay." he starts running again and doesn't stop until we are to the bumper cars.

"We need to come on a group date here, then we can crush Marlene, Uriah, Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, and Matt." He says dropping me into a silver car and then starting the game. He then gets in an emerald car.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea." I say before bumping into him and quickly running away.

We play on the bumper cars for a few minutes, then visit some other attractions, and then leave the fairgrounds, as empty as a can of sailboat fuel. **(lol my dad's favorite joke!)**

When we get back home, I ask Mom if she'll keep Blythe overnight, and she happily agrees. Then, we head up to our bedroom to get some much needed sleep.

 **A/N Thanks for reading, and, as always, I hope you enjoyed. I use a lot of commas, don't I? Anyway thanks for all of the reviews, I actually had to go back to get Lynn's boyfriend's name and I caught something weird in that chapter (25) and was too lazy to fix it, so I just wrote an author's note at the end. I don't know what happened but there wasn't even an author's note. (?) Thanks for all other the views, I never expected so many!**

 **-T**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N Probably late update, can't say for sure because I'm writing this right after updating Switch. Disclaimer chap 11.**

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up before Tobias, and I can tell that he is sound asleep. I decide to take my chance. I get out of our bed, as quietly as possible, and run downstairs, closing the door behind me. I start the coffee, and then go upstairs to grab Blythe. Once she is awake and dressed, I go back downstairs to cook some breakfast in bed.

I start making fried eggs, bacon, toast, fresh orange juice, and some orange marmalade. Soon, everything is ready, so I put everything, including coffee, on a platter. Then, I go upstairs, dropping Blythe off in her crib with a bottle, and bring Tobias his breakfast in bed.

As I walk into our room, I notice that he stirs. Now, I don't have to wake him up.

"Morning, babe." I say. "I brought you breakfast."

"Morning, breakfast smells great." He replies in a very sleepy voice.

"Eggs, bacon, toast, marmalade, orange juice, and coffee." I reply happily.

"All of this for me?" He asks, sleep still heavy in his voice.

"Yep. Happy anniversary. I figured you would be just as happy with a good breakfast, lunch, and dinner, cooked by your wife, than any other gift. Oh, and I'll make you your favorite cake later." I add.

"You know me too well." He yawns then sits up.

"Here." I sit the platter down and sit down beside him.

"This is great!" He says after a bit of eating. "Did I here cake?" He asks when we finish.

I nod. "Let's get ready, and then I'll get to work on lunch and cake. Sound good?"

"Better than good." Tobias replies.

We get ready, Tobias showing while I clean up and then I shower while he gets dressed and gets Blythe. Then, we go downstairs together and I begin on his cake. While that's in the oven, I quickly pull together some soup and sandwiches. We eat in the living room. After eating, we go into the living room to watch a movie. We stay on the couch "watching" movies until supper. Tobias insists on helping me to cook. I let him cook the steak, but not marinate or cut it, since that will require the least amount of effort.

We eat our supper and again "watch" movies. Around 12:00, we make it to bed.

-Christmas Eve-

"So, when are we going to eat tomorrow, again?" Tobias asks.

"Mom wants us there at 12, but we probably won't eat until 4." I reply.

I grab the diaper bag, and rush out the door, hoping we will not be late. Tobias is right behind me holding Blythe. Ten minutes later, we arrive at Christina's house.

"Merry Christmas!" She greets us happily.

"Merry Christmas." Tobias and I say in unison, just as happy as Christina is.

We follow Christina into the living room, hand Shauna Blythe, and rush back out into the cool air to get the mashed potatoes, turkey, and chocolate cake we brought.

We come back in, and put the food in the dining room.

"So when do we get to eat?" Uriah asks as we walk back to where our friends are gathered. Marlene elbows him, but tells him we will as soon as Lynn and Matt arrive.

Tobias and I take our seats on the recliner, with me in his lap. Shauna still holds Blythe. In the past couple of months, Shauna has really grown attached to Blythe, and I can tell that she will make a great mother someday.

"So, Will and Christina, have you decided on a wedding date yet?" Marlene asks.

"Oh, yeah, we decided last night that June 24 will be a great day." Christina answers happily.

"Yay!" Marlene exclaims. "But we have to get planning, and now!" We all chuckle.

The door opens, and Lynn's head comes in view. "Okay, now we can eat!" Uri practically yells as he jumps up and runs into the dining room, where the food sits, ready to be inhaled by Uriah. Everyone laughs.

"Sorry we're late!" Matt yells to Uriah when he steps in.

"You should be!" Uriah shouts back, obviously eating the turkey, or anything else he can get his hands on.

We decide to rush into the dining room in order to actually eat something.

We hang out for a few hours, chatting and exchanging gifts.

-The next day-

Tobias and I arrive at Mom's an hour early today, carrying Blythe, gifts, and food. As we enter the door, the decadent smell of a Christmas meal wafts up to our chilled noses, making my stomach rumble.

Mom greets us happily, and as we sit the gifts under the fresh, cedar tree, I hear the front door open once again. I turn around to see Caleb and an unknown guest enter.

"Merry Christmas, Caleb, who's this?" I ask when he sees me.

"Merry Christmas, this is Cara, my girlfriend." Caleb introduces after hugging me.

"Hi, Cara, I'm Tris, this is my husband, Four, and our daughter Blythe." I inform Cara as I shake her hand.

Mom walks in, with a slightly surprised look on her face. "Mom, this is Cara, my girlfriend, I'm sorry that I didn't ask you before inviting her, but we thought it might be a nice surprise." Caleb says happily.

"Hi, Ms. Prior." Cara gives Mom a shy smile.

"It's no problem, Caleb." Mom smiles. "It's nice to meet your girlfriend, especially it being Christmas, because it shows me she matters to you, and you matter to her. She could be with her family right now, but she is here, meeting us, instead."

"Thank you for saying that." Cara replies, relief clear in her voice.

After our introductions and greetings, we sit down and enjoy our meal. We get to know Cara while she gets to know us. Then, we head into the living room, and open presents.

While we watch a movie, Blythe sits in the floor playing with a new toy, and suddenly she begins to crawl, for the first time. Mom is super excited, probably more than anyone here, and we all take pictures.

 **A/N Thanks for reading, now you know I didn't die. I had a sleepover, homework, laziness, and a dislocated kneecap, in that order. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope this was something you enjoyed. I skipped way ahead because I'm excited for something coming up.**


	31. Announcement

**Another authors note chapter. So in the 2 week time i gave you guys, I got one "vote" and that was from Charms22, and that was choice C, keep this and make a new story. So, I will do that. Updates probably won't be very often because I barely have time for the two fanfics I am currently focusing on, White Rose and Switch Initiation. I will post the first chapter right after this.**

 **-T**


	32. And the End

**SO this is for a guest who left a review:**

 **First of all, I just put up a chapter asking what all of you thought I should do, a) delete this story and start a new one b) start one in the place of this one by deleting all of these chapters, or c) keep this one and start another fanfic. The third was chosen.**

 **Secondly, I have no idea where this was going, so I have pretty much come to the conclusion to stop this fanfic altogether. I feel like this was a place it could stop, but if there are some things you would like to know, just leave a review or PM me. Also feel free to give me ideas, and I may continue.**

 **Third of all, I was out of ideas, except the next chapter would be Tobias's 19th birthday and Blythe would say he first word, Dada. So, I can't really give anymore explanation.**

 **So, funnily enough, I have about 200 words of another chapter that I began writing 2 months ago on my first snow day off school, but I forgot until Christmas break, and decided to not continue that. I am currently focusing on Switch Initiation and White Rose, so I probably will not update the new Divergent High until I get Switch in a good place to slow down or until I manage enough free time to work on multiple chapters. Thanks for putting up with the past 3 chapters that were all authors notes and the first chapter of Divergent High (so everyone would have a better idea of what to expect). Sorry I deleted them, but this sums them up and adds somethings. Thanks for reading!**

 **-T**


	33. Ummm AN of the century (must read!)

**Sorry this is all A/N**

 **So, I forgot I said there would be an update on April 25. Anyway, I need help on what to do when Peter, Al, and Drew attack. So I just need someone to either review or PM me with what should happen. Umm, yeah.**

 **Got it! Thank you tlcoopi7!**

 **Lol, I'm on crutches again when I put something up for this story...**

 **I'll try to update soon, but there will for sure be updates when school gets out and I get out on the 15th of this month but that will be forever.**

 **-Taylor**


End file.
